Les Temps du Passé
by Nelvea
Summary: Aprés Révélation: Que se passerait-il si subitement si Edward et Bella se retrouvaient dans la peau d'une de leurs vies antérieures? Que leurs serait-il révélé? Qu'en est-il de leur amour? pourquoi ce voyage?...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE :**

J'avais tant changé depuis l'accident… J'avais tant regretté depuis ce jour, de ne pas être à part entière l'une ou l'autre des deux espèces dont j'avais hérité et qui me composaient…

Nahuel m'avait aidé bien sur, de par son amitié, à me sentir moins seule et comprise, mais ni lui, ni Jake, mon âme sœur, ne pouvaient m'enlever ce poids qui me torturait depuis lors. Ma conscience me tiraillait de bien des cotés. J'avais beau savoir que je n'en était pas entièrement responsable, qu'ils reviendraient un jour et que les choses s'arrangeraient alors, ma culpabilité et le besoin de leurs parler, de les entendre ne cessait de me tirailler…

Jamais un tel sentiment de mal être ne m'avait parût possible.

Bien entendu mes lectures intensives m'avaient préparé à ressentir un tel choc émotionnel un jour, mais ma vie n'avait alors était que bonheur et amour, dont ma famille était le centre.

Ces êtres qui gisaient là, devant mes yeux, dans une position mortuaire, n'étaient en fait qu'enfermés dans un coma profond. Cette impression de mort semblait intensifier leurs traits cadavériques et donnait à leur peau blanche et froide, une impression de fin absolue. Même leurs pouls inexistants depuis leurs transformations semblaient jouer un rôle dans leur état actuel, les rendant plus lointain que jamais. Malgré tout, ils étaient sans nul doute d'une beauté inégalable. Même comme cela, ils semblaient les deux êtres les plus amoureux qui puissent exister. Une étrange impression de détente s'était incrustée sur leurs visages, leurs mains étaient liées et personne n'était en mesure de les en décoller l'une de l'autre.

C'était un jour, alors que j'avais atteint ma majorité de croissance depuis quelques mois, qu'un phénomène c'était alors produit en moi. Même Nahuel, qui était pourtant de la même espèce que la mienne (mi vampire, mi humaine), n'avait été en mesure de m'aider.

C'était la première fois que ce pouvoir se manifestait.

Depuis lors de cet accident terrible je n'ai jamais osé retenter l'expérience par soucis de fuite. Cette puissance inexplicable qui se déchaînait en moi me terrifiait. De plus, par mesure de sécurité, mieux valait-il en savoir plus avant de tenter quoique se soit pour le manifester de nouveau. Je n'ai en effet, nullement l'intention qu'une telle chose se reproduise. J'aimais tant ma famille…

Voir mes parents comme ils l'étaient aujourd'hui me dressait les cheveux sur la tête.

Je me haïssais de ne savoir contrôler cette nouvelle partie de moi qui m'était apparût si soudainement.

Selon Carlisle, leur état ne devrait durer plus de quelques années, ce qui était rassurant. Ils ne passeraient pas l'éternité à dormir comme de vrais morts : Ils étaient des vampires, l'éternité les attendait, mais pas de cette façon là. Cela ne représenterait pour eux qu'une simple période qu'ils se feront un plaisir de rattraper plus tard.

Pour me convaincre encore une fois du bien fondé de ses affirmations, mon grand-père (qui était sois dit en passant le meilleur médecin ayant jamais existé) m'avait rappelé la manière unique de tuer une créature tel qu'ils étaient : seul le démembrement et le feu en étaient capables.

Cela m'avait grandement rassuré. Mais la question se posait toujours… Que leurs avais-je fait ? Et comment cela c'était il véritablement produit ?

J'avais beau chercher, je n'avait alors qu'utilisé mon don pour réconforter mon père et ma mère. Et même si j'avais sentie cette puissance nouvelle autour de moi, jamais une telle chose n'aurait due se produire !

**** **** ****

_Flash Back_

'Nous chassions alors en forêt. La magnifique journée d'été qui nous accueillait ce jour là était une bénédiction pour nous. Depuis l'arrivée de la saison chaude, la pluie n'avait cessé de tomber, toujours et encore. Cette éclaircie semblait être un miracle.

En effet, Emmett et Rosalie étaient de moins en moins vivables ces derniers temps et Jasper en avait assez de leurs lancer des vagues de calme. Après tout qui a dit que les vampires n'étaient pas eux aussi influencés par le temps ? Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsqu'Alice nous eu annoncé la nouvelle, nos traits se sont détendus et des parties de chasses furent organisées pour profiter de l'évènement. Notre manière à nous de faire la fête tout en se régalant (quoique me direz vous, le sang animal ne vaut pas le sang humain… mais que voulais vous, nous avons une conscience et nous ne sommes pas les montres dont parlent les légendes : contrairement aux autres, nous savons nous contrôler.)

Donc, tous les trois : mes parents (Edward et Bella) et moi, prenions le temps de savourer chaque moments passés ensemble en famille.

Il faut dire que je passais de plus en plus de temps avec Jacob, ce qui avait le don d'enrager mon père (même s'il ne me le montrait pas). Malgré son amitié pour ma moitié et la conscience que je partirais un jour vivre avec lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux et anxieux.

Ma croissance avait été si rapide… Le temps qu'il avait passé avec moi devait lui sembler si court…

J'en avais bien conscience. Ma culpabilité était alors minime comparée à celle d'aujourd'hui, mais me travaillait quand même un peu.

Alors que nous nous étions allongés dans l'herbe et que papa et maman me couvraient de chatouilles à une vitesse incroyable, j'eu soudain une sensation de malaise. Une chose était sur le point de se produire, quelque chose dont je commençais à avoir peur mais dont je ne savais déterminer la cause.

Est-ce moi où ma mère le sentie aussi ?

Mon père l'avait compris en entendant mes pensées, il mis tous ses sens à l'appuie pour inspecter les environs, mais visiblement rien de ce genre n'était à prévoir.

Alors qu'allait donc être cet évènement ? Quelle tournure allait il prendre ?

Pour ne pas troubler l'instant, je pris la décision de me servir de mes pouvoirs pour communiquer avec eux. Mais alors que je les touchais ensemble en même temps pour leurs faires parvenir ma vision des choses, une puissance nous projeta au sol.

Hébétée je me relevais doucement pour ne pas avoir la tête qui tourne et m'enquis de l'état de ceux qui m'avaient mis au monde.

C'est alors que je les vis. Ils semblaient dormir, main dans la main, un sourire sur le visage, ils semblaient dormir (chose qui n'arrivait normalement jamais à un vampire).

Chose plus étrange encore : Pourquoi n'étais je moi-même dans le même état que le leur ?

Alors que j'appelais Carlisle et mes oncles, tantes et Jacob, une idée me vint.

La responsable de ce qui viens de se passer ne peut être autre que moi-même ! Comment expliquer que je n'ai été touchée sinon ?

Comment un monstre tel que moi peut il exister ! Faire une chose pareille à ses parents est tout simplement immorale, affreux et injuste !

Je les aimais tant ! Si ils savaient combien je m'en veux !

Sont-ils morts ? Quelles seront les conséquences ? Qu'est ce que tout cela pouvait-il bien signifier !

Jamais je n'avais voulue choses pareil !...

Alors que j'éclatais en sanglot, des bras m'entourèrent d'un amour pure et sincère, ce qui me calma quelque peu. Heureusement, Jacob était là et sa chaleur avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

Mais quand il me relâcha et que j'entendis Carlisle dire qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de comas, ne pouvant mourir qu'en étant démembrés et purifiés par le feu, ils étaient donc en « vie », mais cela pouvait durer des mois comme des années et même l'éternité si l'on ne trouvait pas une manière de les réveiller. J'eu soudain envie de partir. Loin. De m'enfuir. De trouver un moyen d'expier ma faute, coûte que coûte.

Je commençais tout juste à penser à un plan qu'Alice me pris de cours et m'emmena marcher en silence, avant de m'avouer que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Que quelque chose, qui n'était pas ma faute avait due se produire. Et de ne surtout pas faire d'actes irréfléchis. Parce qu'elle était tellement sure qu'ils allaient se réveiller que cela me déculpabilisa quelque peu. Accompagné de la vague de sentiments relaxants que m'envoya Jasper, mes pauvres intentions tombèrent à l'eau. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire gentiment ma tante qui s'empressa de me ramener à la maison pour me faire boire un bon chocolat chaud (j'appréciais certes peu la nourriture humaine, mais au moins, le chocolat avait un effet certain sur ma personne.) »

**** **** ****


	2. Chap1 Réincarnation ou Qui suisje?

_Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews, je ferais mon possibles pour poster des chapitres le plus souvent possible. J'ai eu du mal à trouver la trame de l'histoire qui correspondait le mieux à celle que j'avais en tête. J'ai donc fini par préférer jouer sur le contexte de la renaissance pour cette première réincarnation (il y en aura sans doute 2 ou 3 complètes au total) et j'axe donc ce récit sur le 17__ème__ siècle._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je me suis inspirée d'un clip : celui de Taylor Swift – Love Story. Je précise que ma vision des personnages se rapproche des traits de la chanteuse pour Bella et de l'homme présent dans le clip pour Edward._

_De plus les pièces Shakespeariennes (Macbeth, Hamlet et songe d'une nuit d'été) sont elles aussi des puis à idées même si je n'ai fait que m'en inspirer (car beaucoup sont trop connues)._

_Bref trêve de blabla, laissons place à l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et comment vous sentez la suite de l'histoire, c'est toujours motivant et enrichissant de savoir les impressions de chacun…_

**Chapitre 1 : Réincarnation / Qui suis-je ?**(Bella vs Eyleen)

_Dans un coin reculé du centre de la France du 17__ème__ Siècle…._

J'étais accoudée à la fenêtre, me demandant si je ne rêvais pas, ou plutôt si je n'avais pas rêvé ma vie passée en présence des Cullen. Et si finalement tout cela n'était que le triste reflet de mon imagination trop fertile ? Se pouvait-il seulement que cet homme merveilleux dont j'étais tombée follement amoureuse, soit vrai? Existait il quelque part ? Se pouvait-il que les histoires de vampires et de loup garou soient réelles ? ela m'avait semblait si vrai…

Sans doute avais-je trop lu. J'aimais lire. Théâtre, poésie, romans…Les œuvres de Shakespeare étaient celles que je préférais lire. Il me semblait que ses écrits prenaient vie devant moi et que j'étais moi-même actrice d'une de ses œuvres (c'est en tout cas ce que j'aurais aimé, malgré les destins tragiques de ses héros)…Il était étrange de penser que dans un futur prochain (du moins comme me le laissait suggérer ce rêve, aussi long que magnifique) cet auteur serait non seulement étudié mais aussi apprécié de beaucoup.

Le temps passait si vite. Je n'avais pas même finie de rêvasser que ma grand-mère vient me chercher pour que j'aille me préparer pour le bal. Je haïssais les bals. Etant d'un naturel timide et taciturne, je préférais grandement me réfugier dans la forêt qui bordait la maison. Mais elle comptait sur moi et avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi il aurait été inconvenant de ma part de refuser. De plus, beaucoup de gens des villages alentours se trouveraient présent, dont certains appartenaient à des familles aisées. J'y retrouverais aussi quelques amis à moi (ce qui était plutôt réconfortant.)

Nous habitions dans un petit village et les évènements tels que celui-ci y étaient rares.

Pour l'occasion, celle qui prenait soin de moi depuis le départ de mes parents m'avait cousue une robe verte magnifique qui mettait mes cheveux bouclés en valeur de manière stupéfiante.

Elle avait toujours eu ce don unique de faire ressortir de chacun la meilleur part d'eux-mêmes. Lorsqu'on lui parlait, elle avait toujours une phrase magique à nous dire qui semblait effacer tous les soucis que l'on pouvait avoir un peu plus tôt.

Depuis la disparition mystérieuse de mes parents il y a quelques années de cela, j'avais été dépossédée de tous mes biens. Mes parents avaient accumulés tant de dettes que je n'avais non seulement plus aucuns héritages, mais aussi le devoir de rembourser ceux à qui ils empruntés de l'argent. ans ma grand-mère, je mon futur aurait été plus qu'incertain. Je lui dois beaucoup. Parce qu'en plus de prendre soin de moi comme une mère elle est aussi une confidente très attentive et une conseillère exceptionnelle.

Quelques jours avant qu'ils ne disparaissent mon père m'avait fait savoir qu'il avait l'intention de me marier à un jeune homme de famille aisée de manière à entretenir l'image de la famille et à l'éviter de finir à la rue. Bien entendu, ce projet n'avait pas aboutit. Et pour cause, leur départ, mort ou du moins disparition précipitée avait tout bouleversé. Quelle idée ! Je ne voulais pas me marier bien sur. Rien que cette idée me dressait les cheveux sur la tête. J'aimais tant ma liberté et ma solitude que nul homme jamais ne serais assez beau et intelligent à mes yeux pour moi. Non que je sois si exigeante que cela, mais qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi. J'étais si différente… Je savais que je plaisais aux hommes. Leurs regards étaient suffisamment appuyés lors de fêtes comme celles-ci que cela ne laissait aucun doutes sur l'effet que je produisais sur eux. Que pouvaient-ils me trouver cependant ? Je m'étais longuement regardée dans un miroir, afin de tenter de répondre à cette question… Il était vrai que mes yeux aux couleurs indéfinissables (ma grand-mère les appelait 'les yeux perles') étaient un mystère appelant à la curiosité. Sensiblement proche de l'Emeraude, ils étaient aussi profonds et à l'image de mon caractère. Ma peau, elle, était très belle. Semblable à de la sois, elle était aussi terne et douce que mes cheveux étaient blonds et bouclés.

Etre un vampire me manquait. Plus j'essayais de me rappeler ma vie dans cet autre monde (que mon esprit avait sans doute imaginé) ; plus je ressentais ce sentiment de manque absolu. Comme si une partie de moi s'était envahi pour l'éternité par une incertitude grandissante ?

Je n'avais tout même pas imaginée cette douleur lors de ma transformation ! Si ?Mais comment l'aurais je pu ?

Je me rappelais très bien à mon réveille cette impression que j'avais eu de suffoquer. Comme si je n'avais pas respirée depuis des siècles. Mais n'étais ce pas le cas ?

Qui étais-je ? Je me perdrais moi-même dans un tourbillon d'incompréhension si je ne me calmais pas pour réfléchir posément. Je ne le supporte plus. Etais-je Bella ou Eyleen (la jeune femme d'on j'avais pris le corps)… Oh … je ne savais plus, j'étais perdue. Et si j'étais réellement Bella, la vampire éternelle, que ferais je donc là, dans ce corps magnifique. Détail important… La similitude de nos deux personnalités voulait-elle dire quelque chose ?

Rappel toi Bella ? Non rappelle toi Eyleen… Non c'était bien à Bella que je m'adressais… Rh… (Frustration, frustration… Allez reprends toi.) Donc Rappelle toi Bella ; quel a été ton dernier souvenir en tant que vampire…Que te rappels-tu de la dernière journée que tu as passé en compagnie d'Edward et de Nessie… Mais oui c'était ça ! C'état avec eux, je me rappelle maintenant !

**** **** ****

_Flash Back_

'La Chasse…Nous chassions en famille. La forêt était très giboyeuse et mes sens se régalaient des parfums qu'ils humaient. Avec cette journée d'été, nous n'avions pu résister à la tendre envie de s'allonger dans une petite clairière que nous avions trouvé à notre arrivée dans cette nouvelle région. (Forks nous connaissait trop au bout d'un certain temps, pour que nous restions. Ne nous voyant pas vieillir, les gens auraient finis par se douter de quelque chose…)

La famille. Ma famille… Qu'il était bon de se retrouver avec eux. Seulement eux : ma tendre moitié et ma fille bien aimée. Je la voyais si peu ces temps ci… J'avais l'impression que le jour où je l'avais mise au monde était hier, et la voire si adulte me faisait penser qu'elle partirais bientôt s'installer définitivement avec Jacob. Il avait beau être mon meilleur ami, être mon genre ne devait sûrement pas être facile pour lui. M'avoir comme belle mère devait être bizarre pour lui… Rien que cette pensée me faisait sourire. J'avais bien changée depuis l'époque où j'étais humaine… Mais Edward, lui, était resté le même. Toujours aussi anxieux à l'idée de perdre sa fille. Ou du moins à l'idée de perdre chacune des secondes qu'ils aurait pu passer avec elle, à la voir dans les bras d'un autre. Un loup garou qui plus est.

Notre fille était non seulement magnifique mais était aussi quelqu'un de très altruiste. Elle non plus n'appréciait guère de voir son père jaloux de la sorte.

Alors qu'une partie de chatouilles faisait rage (dont notre rayon de soleil était la cible), je la vie soudain changer d'attitude, comme si elle présentait un danger… Qu'avait elle bien pu voir ? Nous ne connaissions pas encore l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et cela me faisait peur.

Edward compris que quelque chose se passait et humait l'air pour voir si quelque chose arrivait, mais rien de cet ordre là n'était à prévoir.

Alors que Nessie tendais ses fines mains vers nos visages (à mon mari et à moi) de manière à nous envoyer les images de son inquiétude, une chose incompréhensible se produisit et je me retrouvai dans le corps d'Eyleen à suffoquer.

Je me rappelle encore ce que j'avais ressenti entendant ce cœur étranger battre à la chamade sous l'effet du choc.

Lorsque tout c'était calmé, ma mémoire c'était substitué à celle de mon hôte, tellement qu'il m'a fallu toute une dose d'incompréhension avant de retrouver une clarté dans mes souvenirs.

Mais, si je suis là et que Nessie nous a touché tous les deux en même temps… Se pourrait-il que mon Edward se retrouve lui aussi dans le même état que moi ?

Et puis où étais je ? Pourquoi cette jeune femme dont j'avais pris l'aspect me semblait si commune à moi-même ? Comme si… je la connaissais. Serait-ce possible ?

Non, je n'osais y penser…Je ne me rappelais que très peu mes cours d'histoire portant sur le vieux continent, mais à en regarder les costumes, serait-il possible que je me sois retrouvé dans le passé ?Serais-je revenue dans une de mes vies antérieures ?

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je agir sur Eyleen ? J'entendais ses pensées bien sur, ses pensées étaient miennes et mes pensées étaient siennes, comme liées… oui c'était cela, j'étais liée à cette jeune femme par un lien dont je n'avais pas encore pleinement conscience.

Serais je capable de retrouver Edward ? Si tant est qu'il se trouve dans le même 'monde' et le même territoire que moi…

Quoi qu'il en soit, avant de retrouver la réponse, un bal m'attendait que je ne devais pas rater. Tout comme mon hôte, j'avais une sainte horreur de ce genre d'évènements mais cela me changerait les esprits…

Maintenant que je savais avec certitude qui j'étais, je devais savoir pourquoi les pouvoirs de Nessie m'avaient amenés à revivre cela. Connaissant ma fille, j'étais sure qu'il y en avait une, même si je savais qu'elle n'en avait pas conscience et qu'elle s'en voudrait de nous avoir fait cela. Si seulement elle connaissait la personne merveilleuse qui était en elle…

Heureusement Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Jasper, Jacob et les autres étaient avec elle. Je savais qu'ils veilleraient sur elle jusqu'à se faire démembrer s'il le les aimais tant….


	3. chap2 rencontres improbables

_Ce chapitre arrive avec un peu de retard mais une petite surprise vous attend à la fin de cette page. J'espère que la tournure que prendront les choses vous plaira. Tout va s'accélérer et vous allez voir que vous comprendrez tout de suite mieux l'histoire. En ce qui concerne les retrouvailles entre Edward et Bella, les choses ne vont pas tarder à ce préciser ; juste un peu de patience. _

_Je vous remercie encore pour vos encouragements, j'espère que je serais à la hauteur de vos exigences. Ce chapitre est pour vous, avec de nouveaux personnages à l'appuie (Nouveaux ? Mm…^^) _

_Bonne lecture et au chapitre prochain._

**Chapitre 2 : Danses, tralala et rencontres improbables**

(Point de Vue de Bella)

Après avoir échappée à une énième danse, je trouvais enfin le moyen de m'éclipser de cette torture pour retrouver ma si précieuse solitude. Je m'étais installée prés d'un arbre en bordure de la forêt. Eyleen et moi avions ce point en commun : nous aimions toutes deux nous retrouver seules lorsque quelque chose nous tourmentaient. Depuis que j'avais connu Edward, ce besoin c'était peu à peu effacer. Pourtant, il était réapparu en même temps que j'avais investi ce corps qui avait été le mien bien des vies auparavant. Il est étrange de se dire qu'elle et moi étions deux personnes différentes. Malgré les époques lointaines qui nous avaient séparé, nous continuions à nous ressembler comme deux sœurs. Avais-je donc toujours eu ce caractère renfermé ? Après tout, cela ne m'impressionnait pas. Lorsque j'étais la Bella humain, ma discrétion était devenue ne seconde nature. Seul Edward avait réussi, et ce avec brio, à m'en détacher.

Eyleen laissait vagabonder ses pensées. J'en saisissais quelques une au vol. Elle se rappelait ce jeune garçon qu'elle avait regardé peu de temps avant de sortir de la salle de bal. Il avait un visage qu'elle connaissait, mais elle ne savait discerner pourquoi.

Etrange… habituellement, elle avait une mémoire des visages assez impressionnante et n'oubliait jamais l'endroit où elle les avait croisés.

Ses yeux. Ils me rappelaient à moi aussi une de mes connaissances. Une personne que j'avais bien connue lors de ma vie en tant que vampire. Hum… Je ne sais pas trop…

Serait-il possible que ?... non cela ne se pouvait pas…

Alors que j'étais en train de fonder une hypothèse des plus aberrantes sur un sujet aussi ridicule qu'envisageable, un chien se mit à me/nous tourner autour. Il semblait paniqué et voulait à coups sur que l'on le suive…

Mais pourquoi ? Cela je n'en savais rien. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que cette couleur de poil ressemblait étrangement à celle de Jacob. Les yeux aussi étaient d'une couleur similaire.

Sans doute avais-je trop côtoyé de Loup durant ma vraie vie, parce que celui-ci était loin d'être aussi grand que ceux de la Push. Seul mes souvenirs devaient me pousser à dire ça. L'inverse serait plus qu'improbable ! Un chien… Non il n'avait pu être un véritable chien… Pas mon Jacob. Il était déjà Loup, il n'avait pas pu, en plus, être un véritable chien dans une vie antérieure (le pauvre…). Il était bien trop indépendant pour avoir un maître… Mais était pourtant bien trop fidèle pour laisser quelqu'un souffrir en sa présence. Il avait toujours été là lorsque j'avais eu besoin de lui. Mais de là à se retrouver non pas être humain mais chien… Il fallait que j'en apprenne plus sur cet animal et celui à qui il appartenait.

Eyleen semblait dans le même état d'esprit que moi, ce qui lui fit ralentir sa course. Le chien, toujours aussi fougueux, nous fît rapidement comprendre que le temps n'était pas à la réflexion et que quelqu'un était en danger immédiat.

Nous accélérions donc le pas, de manière à ne pas se laisser distancer par l'animal quand, surgit de nulle part, un… Non ! Eux aussi existaient ? Décidément les légendes étaient vivantes me semblaient toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres….

Une elfe donc, aux allures manifestes de lutin… étrange… se précipita devant nous à vitesse inhumaine (un peu moins rapide qu'un vampire, elle n'en était pas moins gracieuse). Elle semblait avoir comprise avant nous ce qui se passait. Le chien la talonnait alors que j'arrivais, toute essoufflée (ne plus être un vampire me manquait décidément de plus en plus…)…

En parlant de vampires… Il y en avait un planté juste devant moi. Ses yeux ronds me glaçaient le sang. Son odeur était étrangement attirante, malgré le rouge de ses yeux.

Attendez voir ! Je connaissais ce visage ! …. Aro ! Aro, Aro ! Enfin quelqu'un que je connaissais de mon ancienne vie. Bien sure qu'étais je bête… Il était plus vieux même que Carlisle. Etait il possible que Carlisle soit déjà un vampire ? J'en doutais, j'étais sans doute arrivée quelques vies avant qu'il ne se transforme.

Mais attendez voir, Aro ne me connaissait pas dans cette vie là ! Si le jeune homme terrorisé à l'autre bout de la clairière… Encore une clairière ! Décidément, je finissais par en connaître un paquet (celle de Forks, de notre nouveau domicile avant mon retour dans le passé et celle-ci)…

Bref il y avait plus important. Un vampire assoiffé de sang se tenait devant moi. De plus il semblait intrigué. Mais je n'avais pas peur et mon hôte, malgré son expression horrifiée et interloquée semblait être quelqu'un de très courageux. Par contre son instinct de survie semblait être aussi inexistant que le miens étant Bella humaine.

Bon ma grande il va falloir agir avec tact et vite. Il te regardait toujours avec de grands yeux ronds, comme si tu étais le meilleur des mets… Hum… Mauvais signe…

Se pouvait-il que mon sang soit aussi alléchant en étant Eyleen qu'il l'avait été en étant Bella?

Je n'avais pas envie de le savoir. J'allais donc me présenter à lui, histoire de gagner un peu de temps. Je savais qu'il arriverait à se contrôler et qu'il était d'un naturel très curieux.

J'entendis subitement un chien me hurler aux oreilles, ce qui me tira de mes réflexions. Tout c'était passé en quelques secondes seulement et à peine avais-je ouvert la bouche pour mettre mon plan à exécution qu'Aro me prit soudainement la main pour essayer de lire en moi.

Tout se passa à vitesse éclair. Sa peau froide contre la mienne, son grognement de frustration, puis quelque chose le plaqua au sol, suivit d'une boule de poils retroussant les babines, montrant ses crocs.

Cette chose… C'était l'elfe bien sur ! J'avais été à un tel point secouée par ce que j'avais vue que j'en avais presque oublier sa présence.

Le voir à terre, battu par une jeune femme à l'allure elfique, féerique et à la beauté sauvage n'était pas une scène que l'on pouvait voir tous les jours. Connaissant (et pour cause) la force des vampires, jamais je n'aurait pensée possible qu'un être aussi frêle qu'elle puisse être en mesure de faire une chose pareille. C'était tout simplement épatant.

J'avais bien compris qu'il n'arrivait pas non plus à lire dans notre esprit. Sans doute n'avais je pas perdu ces dons qui étaient miens depuis toujours. Sans doute y étais je pour quelque chose, parce que je me rappelle trait pour trait les paroles d'Aro à notre première rencontre à Volterra, alors qu'il m'avait touché d'un même geste, pour des raisons similaires :

« Très intéressant, avait-il commenté, Une première ! Avait-il rajouté après mûre réflexion. »

J'imagine donc que si je n'avais pas investit le corps de cette jeune femme, non seulement je ne l'aurais autant intrigué, mais en plus, le moment d'hésitation qu'il avait eu au moment où la jeune elfe l'a renversé n'aurait peut être pas eu lieu. Que serais je devenue ? Aurais je périe sous ses canines ou serais je devenue une vampire avant l'heure ? L'elfe serait-elle accourue à temps pour me secourir ?...

Tant de question… non Trop de questions. Aro ne m'avait sans doute jamais connue ça avant, mais il semblait que j'avais agit sur le futur. Ce qui était mauvais signe…

Et si tu essayais de te re-concentrer un peu Bella, un vampire important est devant tes yeux aujourd'hui. Qui plus est, il est à la merci d'une elfe aussi dynamique qu'Alice mais peut être encore plus malicieuse et surtout avec une force supérieure à la sienne. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le tue, sinon qui pouvait savoir se qui se passerait dans le futur qui avait été mon présent quelques jours auparavant.

- Je t'en pris ne le démembre pas. Je le connais, je ne sais pas d'où, je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi -avait sorti Eyleen sans que je m'en rende compte-, mais je sais une chose, il ne me fera pas de mal et est quelqu'un d'important. S'il te plait, laisse le partir… (Alors que l'elfe, après avoir peser le pour et contre semblait se dire que de toute manière elle serait capable de le maîtriser le cas échant, elle commença à se déplacer, doucement mais…).

- Attend ! dit soudain mon hôte. Laisse moi seulement lui poser quelques questions. Après il sera libre si ça lui chante…

Pourquoi –dit-elle en s'adressant à Aro sans que je ne lui insuffle quoi que se soit-, Pourquoi vouloir nous ôter la vie, à ce jeune garçon et à moi-même, alors que vous n'en avez aucune raison ? Pourquoi votre peau est-elle si froide ? Pourquoi vos yeux sont-ils si rouges et votre parfum si envoûtant ? Pourquoi vos canines semblent-elles si dangereuses et pourquoi mes songes m'ont-ils montrés des visages que le votre ? Non mieux encore, pourquoi vous avez je vu en songe alors même que je ne vous avez jamais rencontrée auparavant ?

Alors là j'étais médusée ! Elle savait à qui elle parlait, elle avait vu ma vie en rêves alors que moi je ne la connaissait que depuis mon réveille. Mieux encore, elle avait eu l'audace de lui dire tout cela en le regardant fixement dans les yeux et en retenant sa peur ! Elle ne rougissait pas non plus, seule une curiosité sans limites lui avait soufflé ces mots. Elle avait sans doute des envies suicidaires, cela n'était pas possible autrement !

Je ressentis cependant un profond doute en elle, comme si elle voulait seulement se rendre compte que tout cela n'était pas un autre rêve, que ce qu'elle avait vu en moi n'étais pas le fruit de son imagination.

Plus étrange encore, elle avait comprise quelque chose de plus sur le rapport que pouvaient avoir les personnes ici présentes avec mon époque vampirienne.

Je n'osais croire que c'était vrai, c'était trop… Incroyable ?

Je fus encore une fois coupée dans mes réflexions quand Aro nous adressa la parole :

« - Tu es très perspicace jeune humaine. Il semble que je ne puisse assouvir mon envie de te tuer sans en perdre la vie moi-même, alors je tacherais donc de t'oublier après que cet elfe m'ait gentiment lâché –dit-il d'une voix mélodieuse et indescriptible-. Tu m'avais pourtant parût si délicieuse… Nul met ne pourrait égaler le goût de ton sang. J'en ai le venin qui me monte aux canines tellement tu me donnes soif… Oui soif ! Je me nourris de sang humain. En fait je suis un vampire. Mais tu dois le savoir, toi qui n'as peur de rien… Sache que tu n'as pas devant toi n'importe quel vampire, jeune sotte ! Tu as devant toi Aro, et j'appartiens au Clan des Volturis… Tu as des songes dis-tu ? … Intéressant… Très intéressant… Mm… tu ferais un vampire redoutable j'en suis sur…

(Ma protectrice fit un mouvement pour lui signifier au buveur de sang que son imagination ne serait jamais transformée en réalité et qu'il ferait mieux de s'arrêter là avant qu'elle ne le démembre.) »

Visiblement le message sembla marcher (Je n'avais jamais connu Aro aussi docile !) et il se tut, attendant visiblement qu'Eyleen le permette de partir.

Je connaissais Aro, et je savais sans aucun doute qu'il était un traqueur. Pas aussi coriace que l'avait été James mais sans doute assez pour ne pas me lâcher de vue.

C'était mauvais signe…

Lorsque qu'Eyleen fit un mouvement de tête à notre jeune amie pour qu'elle le laisse s'enfuir, je le vit disparaître en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nous laissant alors seuls, perdus dans nos pensées, encore sous le choc de ce qui c'était passé.

Le jeune garçon s'avança alors craintivement vers nous, impressionné par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux et alors que je regardais l'elfe, le garçon et le chien tour à tour je compris soudain qu'Eyleen avait raison !

Si ils savaient ça dans le futur, je suis sur de savoirs quelles auraient été leurs réactions. Surtout en ce qui concernait Emmett ! Le voir aussi jeune et craintif ne lui ressemblait pas, pourtant je savais que c'était lui, il avait toujours été bon enfant, il était donc normal qu'il se retrouve à ce stade là dans une autre vie. Quand je pensais à toutes les remarques qu'il n'avait cessé de me faire par rapport à mes relations avec Edward, je ne pouvais qu'être sure de lui rendre l'appareil un jour, si jamais je retrouvait ma vraie vie.

La jeune Elfe me rappelait Alice, qui d'autre ! Et le chien était bel et bien Jacob.

Cela faisait tant de bien de les revoirs que je ne pu m'empêcher de les prendre dans mes bras l'un après l'autre en leurs sautant presque au coup.

Ce qui m'intriguait était qu'ils semblaient ne pas comprendre mon élan d'affection soudain. Comme si, ils ne me reconnaissaient pas…

Se pouvait-il qu'ils ne se soient pas réincarnés ?

En y réfléchissant bien, cela semblait même probable. Nessie n'avait touchée que mon mari et moi lors de l'échange…

Mais alors ! J'avais sans doute une chance de le retrouver ! Qui plus est je n'étais plus seule !

Seul un problème nouveau se présentait soudain devant moi, qui n'avais rien de très réjouissant… Comment allais-je me sauver des griffes d'Aro ? Je ne pourrais éternellement me tenir en présence d'Alice, aussi Elfe soit-elle ! (D'ailleurs ce dernier point demandait des éclaircissements, si elle avait été elfe, n'était elle pas déjà immortelle ? Les elfes n'étaient pas sensés mourir de vieillesse…)

Quoi qu'il en soit j'étais en grand danger et ne pouvais pas me permettre de modifier le passé à tel point de devenir vampire maintenant. Sinon jamais mon histoire avec Edward ne verrait le jour et tant de choses changeraient que je n'osais même pas y penser.

Edward où es-tu ? Tu me manques tant si tu savais…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Je précise qu'en ce qui concerne Emmett il s'agissait d'une vengeance personnelle que j'améliorerais encore dans ma petite surprise à venir. (Vous rappelez vous le Tome 4 et les remarques de notre' musclor' sur les relations entre Bella et Edward ? ben figurez vous que je me suis dit quelle pourrait lui rendre ainsi l'appareil un jour _;) et puis je l'aime bien notre Emmett_ raison de plus pour le mettre dans l'embarra^^= sadique moi ?...)_

_Sinon j'avais mise en place cette fin de chapitre histoire d'introduire plus facilement le prochain (la dernière phrase est explicite)_

_Pourtant, je me suis dit que finalement, vous valiez bien un petit BONUS qui, je pense sera écrit dans la soirée, il sera donc en ligne très bientôt (soit dans la soirée soit demain). _

_Vous en apprendrez entre autre un peu plus sur nos personnages et sur la suite de l'histoire…_

_A très bientôt_


	4. BONUS chap2

_Alors voilà en exclu et pour vous, ce petit bonus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Régalez vous, il est pour vous… Tout en vous souhaitant une Bonne lecture, je vous dis au chapitre prochain…_

_****_

_Merci pour tes reviews MselleMiya, en effet, ce chapitre était plein de rebondissements et pas très clair, mais il est important pour introduire les chapitres prochains. De plus, j'adore les histoires où il y a beaucoup d'action en peu de temps. _

_En ce qui concerne les vies antérieures, j'avais laissé un indice dans le chapitre 2 concernant la possibilité de changer le futur entre Bella et Edward, mais aussi celui d'Aro et de bien d'autres. C'est un des défis de plus pour nos personnages. Il vont devoir, en quelque sorte se protéger mais aussi protéger leurs futurs. Je me suis dis que ça mettrait un peu de piment. Rassure toi cependant, tous les chapitres ne seront sans doute pas aussi lourds en rebondissements que celui-là, sans doute les prochains le seront-ils mais cela devrait se calmer un peu par la suite._

_L'histoire Edward/Bella dans cette vie là sera un peu spécial mais pas de rupture en perspective. Je crois que j'en révèle trop sur la suite^^, ce petit bonus est très léger, mais il est aussi important pour les chapitres qui vont suivre et qui seront d'un tout autre point de vue… Oh mais c'est que j'en dit trop… lol _

_Trêve de Blabla_

_Bonne lecture à tous…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**BONUS**

(Suite du Chapitre 2) | **-**_Point de vue de Bella-_

J'avais fait plus ample connaissance avec les vies antérieures de mes meilleurs amis. Ce qui me frappait le plus était leurs personnalités hors du commun, si différentes et pourtant si semblables à celles qu'ils étaient tel que je les connaissais (dans le futur).

Emmett était celui qui m'avait le plus marqué.

Bon sang, si il savait, je suis sur qu'il serait aussi choqué que moi ! En fait, il avait l'air si fragile… Tout le contraire de mon ami dans mes souvenirs !

Physiquement il était beau garçon, pas encore un homme, il semblait cependant assez mature pour son âge [vraisemblablement 15-16 ans].

Ha au moins un point dans lequel je le reconnaissais : sa musculature. En effet, le travail des champs semblait lui avoir été bénéfique. Les souvenirs d'Eyleen m'apprirent qu'elle lui connaissait aussi beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. (Je ne suis pas sure cependant que Rosalie trouve cela aussi drôle que moi.)

Un détail encore attira mon attention à son propos : son prénom : Timothy. Mais préférait qu'on l'appel Timy. (Encore une anecdote que je ne me priverais pas de lui faire savoir…)

J'avais du mal à imaginer mon Emmett, si costaud, portant le surnom Timy. Je devais bien avouer que c'était méchant de ma part de me moquer de lui tel que je le faisais, mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de l'apprécier pour autant.

J'appris de l'esprit d'Eyleen un autre détail sur sa vie (beaucoup moins drôle celui-là): Depuis la mort de ses parents d'une épidémie de peste, il y a quelques années, dont il avait échappé, il vivait chez sa grande sœur, et c'était renfermait sur lui-même. Il travaillait aussi énormément pour aider la famille qui lui restait à survivre. Pour cela il labourait sans relâche, en poussant toujours plus loin les limites de son propre corps. Il devait beaucoup les aimer pour faire cela. A moins que ce ne soit l'énergie du désespoir ? Travailler toujours plus en espérant s'épuiser à la tâche et être tellement épuisé à la fin de la journée pour ne plus penser. Il semblait souffrir, sans doute était-ce lié…

Il ne ressemblait pas à l'Emmett immature et gros bras tel que je l'avais connu. Celui-ci était tendre, doux et souffrait. Il était replié sur lui-même et semblait vivre dans un monde différent. En fait il me rappelait Edward sous bien des traits. Seul le visage du jeune homme, et sa musculature impressionnante, étaient typiques d'Emmett. Je ne saurais vraiment comment vous décrire… Ce n'est pas ses traits, mais plutôt son expression lorsqu'il nous avait raconté sa version de l'histoire qui c'était déroulait devant lui. Sa force de caractère était, elle aussi, mon gros grizzli tout craché et ses yeux aussi étaient les mêmes : malicieux face à la rencontre de l'improbable fantastique et du réel. Leur couleur, elle, n'était pas celle des vampires végétariens, mais d'un vert clair magnifique. Pas étonnant qu'il les fasse toutes craquer…

Ma lutin préférée était elle aussi très ressemblante de son double futur. Pas très grande, elle était cependant toujours aussi fine et gracieuse. Ses yeux étaient… Non ! Ils étaient violets ! Je n'y croyais pas, c'était si… étrange? Dire que c'était moi qui disais ça ? Avec la vie que j'avais vécu, plus rien ne devrait me choquer aujourd'hui...

Sa chevelure longue et brune, était ondulée. Son visage était enfantin et sa malice ne semblait pas avoir de limites… je la reconnaissait bien là mon Alice. Sa robe était magnifique. Courte pour l'époque dans laquelle nous étions, elle ne la mettait pas moins en valeur de manière stupéfiante. Couleur identique à celle de ses yeux, elle semblait aussi légère qu'elle. Elle était vraiment sublime…

Pourtant, une question me turlupinait toujours autant ! Pourquoi, alors qu'elle était un être immortel, c'était-elle réincarnée dans un autre corps ? Après tout, elle n'aurait jamais due avoir à trouver la mort ! Et retrouver un autre corps était encore plus impressionnant. Edward pensait avoir perdu son âme lors de sa transformation, peut-être était ce tout simplement différent pour les autres créatures qui peuplent cette planète ? Après tout il n'a jamais était dit que les elfes étaient des monstres sanguinaires qui devaient tuer pour survivre. En fait, à l'inverse de nous, vampires, les elfes ne devaient rien avoir à craindre de la mort, si tout du moins elle venait à se présenter à eux. Comment, par contre ? Cela je n'en savais strictement rien. La réponse me sera sans doute donnée plus tard qui sait ? Par simple curiosité cependant, je n'avais aucune envie qu'il lui arrive malheur. Si j'arrivais à influencer un peu plus ma 'co-locataire', peut être arriverais-je un jour à poser cette question à la jeune femme qui se tenait à mes côtés.

Elle m'avait dit d'une voix chantante et envoûtante, s'appeler Dahlia. Elle était un être de la forêt dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Longtemps oubliés des humains, les siens n'apparaissaient à la vue des hommes que lorsque l'un d'eux était en dangers, principalement lorsqu'il se trouvait sur leurs terres. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était accourue pour nous sauver. Ce qu'elle savait seulement c'est qu'une puissance inconnue lui avait souffler que la mort ou la transformation de l'un de nous serait un acte qui modifierait le futur tel qu'il était sensé se produire. Elle nous appris par ailleurs que quelque chose en moi l'interpellait. Elle semblait remarquer la présence (celle de Bella évidemment) cachée dans le corps et l'esprit d'Eyleen et cela l'intriguait au plus haut point. Elle me dit cependant de ne pas m'inquiéter d'Aro ; qu'il était maintenant hors d'état de nuire. Sur ce point là, je ne la croyais pas. Je le connaissais un tant sois peu et je savais qu'il ne me lâcherait pas. De plus, si elle me croyait en sécurité, elle me laisserait et cela, je ne le voulais pas. Eyleen semblait aussi anxieuse que moi et l'elfe s'en rendue compte et nous rassura alors en nous disant qu'elle veillerait sur nous tant que nous en aurions besoin. (Cela me rappelait étrangement un souvenir d'Edward lorsqu'il me disait qu'il resterait à mes côtés tant que j'en sentirais le besoin. Ce souvenir me fut plus douloureux que prévu, la rupture que nous avions eu, qui était si loin aujourd'hui me rappelait celle qui nous avait séparés aujourd'hui… Un pincement au cœur se fit douloureux dans ma poitrine lorsque…)

…Soudain, le chien, qui manquait visiblement d'attention, se fit entendre. Il semblait joyeux de la bande qui c'était réuni autour de son maître. Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'y avais même pas songé ! Son maître était bien Emmett, ou plutôt Timy ! Si il le savait dans le futur ! (Rire intérieur.) Pauvre Emmett….

Comme je l'avais pensé dès que je l'avais vu, le chien était le portrait craché de Jacob sous sa forme animale. Mais dans une taille bien inférieure.

Une chose m'interpella alors ! Comment cela se faisait-il qu'une partie de mes amis et moi-même soyons réunis ici, le même jour, à la même époque, au même endroit et encore une fois, dans un monde lié au fantastique. Ils étaient certes les personnes même qu'ils avaient été dans leurs vies antérieures, mais pourquoi sommes nous encore réunis ? Pas que cela soit gênant, bien au contraire, je ne suis plus complètement seule au moins…. Mais tout de même, c'était intriguant non ?

Comme si… un lien nous enchaînait, non pas pour la vie, mais pour l'éternité, qu'elle soit passée ou futur. C'était tout simplement bluffant !

Alice, ou plutôt Dahlia, semblait aussi hystérique que mon amie lorsqu'il s'agissait de « s'amuser ». Elle décida donc de nous ramener au bal dont elle avait appris je ne sais comment l'existence et pris l'initiative de nous escorter et plus impressionnant encore de nous y accompagner. Elle avait dirait-on envie de danser et de faire tourner quelques têtes ce soir. (J'imaginais déjà la tête de notre pauvre Jasper si il voyait sa femme avec d'autres hommes…)

Lorsque nous pénétrions enfin dans la salle de danses, quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu lorsque j'étais venu tout à l'heure s'approcha soudain de moi. Son regard était fixé au sol, et sa timidité me fit sourire intérieurement. Il me prit alors la main et releva la tête en douceur pour plonger son regard émeraude dans le mien. Brusquement mon cœur eu un raté. Eyleen semblait toute aussi perdue que moi. Sous le charme pour être plus exacte. Moi j'étais ailleurs. Sur d'autres planètes qui avaient noms : ses yeux ! J'étais submergée par un ensemble de sentiments tous aussi contradictoires les uns que les autres. Etait-il possible que ?... Je perdais littéralement pied sur la réalité lorsque j'entendis sa voix, son ténor, si beau qu j'en avais le souffle coupé, me proposer une danse que je ne pouvais accepter. Ne pouvant ouvrir la bouche de peur de gâcher ce moment que j'attendais depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité, je lui fit signe de la tête que j'étais d'accord et me laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse, captivée par son regard je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte de la voix que j'entendais dans ma tête, comme des pensées… qui n'étaient ni les miennes, ni celles d'Eyleen…

Je compris alors….

_(Sans oser vraiment y croire)_

_J'espère que ce petit extra vous aura fait plaisir, le prochain chapitre arrive très bientôt._

_Merci de votre fidélité. _

_Indice pour la suite__ : relire attentivement la dernière ligne du chapitre 2._


	5. Chap3 regard extérieur

_Pardon pour le blabla^^…_

_Si vous aimez les fonds musicaux pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance ou dans la tête de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence^^) lorsque vous lisez, je vous conseille vivement d'écouter :_

_**Never Think**__, __**Let me sign**__ ou __**I Was Broken**__ de Robert Pattinson. __Pardonnez mon manque d'imagination concernant le chanteur^^ mais ses musiques sont pour moi empruntes de pas mal d'émotions. Un peu comme nos personnages dans les prochains chapitres…_

_Je ne vous laisse pas languir plus longtemps… cependant_

_Merci pour votre soutient et désolé pour le retard (circonstances atténuantes : révisions pour le bac, et du mal à déterminer la meilleure manière de vous exposer ce qui va suivre.)_

_Evidemment pour me faire pardonner et vu que le week end a pointé le bout de son nez un peu en avance, je pense donc vous faire cadeaux de quelques chapitres prochainement…_

_Ce dernier est un peu court, mais ne m'en veuillez pas, la suite est déjà presque écrite^^_

Rappel contexte_ : Epoque de la Renaissance…_

**CHAPITRE 3 : Regard Extérieur…** - [_Point de vue de Hayden (Jasper)_**]**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que nous nous étions installés dans un bourg, coincé entre deux collines au nom commun de Végène. C'était un lieu superbe aux paysages remarquables et aux allures médiévales. Proche d'un ruisseau, de nombreuses forêts le bordaient, de même qu'un ensemble d'agglomérations, toutes plus accueillantes les unes que les autres.

Ce soir, une fête se préparait dans le village d'à côté –Curremonte-, et j'étais sur que si nous voulions, mon frère et moi, nous faire intégrer à la population, manquer cette occasion en or serait très mal vue (surtout que nos plus proches voisins sous avaient vu à plusieurs reprises alors que nous nous installions…).

Notre arrivé ici n'avait été qu'un ensemble circonstances. Tout d'abord : notre course poursuite à travers le pays, nos fuites successives, nos souffrances à chaque fois que l'un de nos tristes souvenirs sous assaillaient le cœur.

Notre arrivée ici n'avait été qu'un ensemble de circonstances. Mais nous nous y sentions bien. Je n'avais pas envie de ressasser notre passé. Pas maintenant. Pas avec ce beau soleil, cette chaleur étouffante et cette impression fugace de liberté. Sans doute serait-elle encore une fois éphémère. Mais nous n'en avions cure. Pour une fois, nous voulions profiter de notre moment d'accalmie avec une prochaine tempête.

Jolian avait été le plus touché par notre vécu. Sans doute était ce parce qu'il avait du être le plus fort, qu'il avait du me protéger pendant si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié de pleurer lui-même. Mais maintenant que les choses c'était tassé, il en souffrait. Toute la souffrance accumulée durant son enfance, ses larmes retenues, ses cris perdus, revenaient le hantaient. Je pouvais presque sentir le nœud qui lui nouait la gorge. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir su protéger notre mère avant qu'elle ne succombe, il y a si longtemps de cela. Il était beaucoup trop jeune alors, mais pourtant son esprit protecteur était, lui, déjà bien présent.

Nombre de fois, il avait pris les coups à ma place, prétextant que j'étais trop jeune et trop fragile, pour me protéger. En vérité il avait peur que je ne succombe à mon tour, tout comme notre mère auparavant…

Aujourd'hui, alors que nous nous cachions toujours plus loin, et que le nombre de sacrifices devenaient de plus en plus nombreux, je comprenais qu'il ait enfin ce besoin de se libérer, de hurler, de se confronter à cette phase si longue de sa vie qu'elle était sur le point de l'engloutir. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter, mais savoir que j'étais là pour lui, que je tenais maintenant le rôle que lui avait tenu pour moi des années auparavant était sans doute une manière pour lui de retrouver une enfance, une adolescence qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître auparavant, il avait alors grandi trop vite.

Il avait du subir les coups et les sacrifices, il avait fuit, me laissant alors seul face au danger. Il revenait toujours. Il s'y sentait obligé. Il était l'aîné, et notre mère, décédée sous la violence de notre mère lui avait demandé de me protéger de notre géniteur. Nous étions jeunes à cette époque là, mais il avait pris son rôle tellement au sérieux qui se risquait à le contredire et à le défier du regard.

Il avait toujours été courageux et l'injustice était un quelque chose qu'il n'acceptait pas. Il avait trop vu de souffrance. Il était tellement lié à la solitude qu'il c'était petit à petit refermé sur lui-même, continuant à me protéger. Mais m'épargnant sa tristesse continuelle. Du moins était ce dans ses intensions.

Lorsque quelque chose le bouleversait, il s'éloignait de moi et pouvait rester des heures à l'écart.

Il aimait à écrire, lire, dessiner et peindre. Il avait un talent immense lorsqu'il s'agissait de montrer aux gens leurs vrais natures. Il ne lisait pas dans les pensées, il comprenait seulement ce que les gens avaient dans le cœur et dans l'esprit. Il m'avait un jour expliqué que c'était quelque chose d'indescriptible, proche de l'empathie mais à une différence prés qu'il ne ressentait pas les sentiments des autres, il les comprenait. Il comprenait aussi leurs pensées parce qu'elles étaient liées à leurs émotions. Souvent même, il était capable de comprendre les émotions que chacun refoulait en lui. Il leurs donnaient un sens. C'était véritablement étrange, mais de sa part cela ne me choquait pas. Cependant il n'en parlait jamais. Il s'agissait pour lui d'une partie de sa personnalité. Et il savait pertinemment que son/ notre passé y était lié. Un passé qu'il avait encore du mal à regarder en face. Mais il avait une force de caractère tellement forte que je savais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une brève tempête qui s'éclipserait lorsqu'un rayon de soleil surgirait derrière les nuages pour le sortir de ses tourments.

Pour lui, l'empathe de la famille, c'était moi. Absurde non ? Pourtant il m'avait expliqué pourquoi : Il savait que j'étais capable de ressentir les sentiments qui m'entouraient (contrairement à lui). Nous étions liés bien plus que par le sang, croyez moi. Je savait reconnaître de manière inexplicable sa douleur lorsqu'il me raconté ses tourments, lorsque je voyais son visage fermé, je ressentais sa peine, sa mélancolie.

J'étais capable de lire les sentiments. Je les ressentais avec plus ou moins de force chez chacune des personnes que je rencontrais. Mon « talent » -même si je rechignais à l'appeler ainsi, était un mal pour un bien… Je savais toujours quoi dire, quoi faire pour leurs rendre les choses plus faciles, pour calmer ceux qui en avaient besoins… mais le revers de la médaille était lourd. J'avais beau m'endurcir, le trop plein de sentiments me brisaient lentement mis sûrement.

Sans doute nos deux personnalités à Jolian et à moi-même étaient liées à notre passé. Non c'était même sur et certain, parce que plus nous avancions dans la vie et plus ce dernier nous revenait à la figure, nous faisant comprendre maintes choses auxquelles les réponses venaient s'additionner, nous désarçonnant de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure des révélations qui se faisaient jour à nous. Peut être nos « talents » étaient-ils des moyens que la nature avait trouvé pour que pour comprendre le monde. Pour comprendre notre entourage et, par la même occasion nos ennemis. Une fois de plus, nous leurs avions échappés, devinant leurs plans et de par leurs émotions, leurs gestes… Mais nous savions aussi qu'ils retrouveraient notre trace.

Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Il s'était pourtant, comme à son habitude, détourné de moi pour se pencher sur ses dessins. Et il avait dessiné, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la faim le pris. Nous avions déjeunés ensemble, et … Non ! Un sourire c'était alors dessiné sur ses lèvres ! Je n'y croyais pas ! Ces derniers se faisaient de plus en plus rares et étaient toujours destinés à me rassurés. Il n'avait jamais été heureux. Sauf une fois, un amour qui avait mal tourné, et qui l'avait brisé. C'était depuis ce temps là qu'il avait cessé de jouer son rôle de grand frère et que je l'avais remplacé. Je l'avais vu dans un état proche de la mort. Pas physique mais moral. Il semblait… Eteint ! Oui c'était cela. Il avait alors perdu toute joie de vivre. Plus de but réels pour exister. Je me rappelais lorsqu'il me disait qu'il n'était rien sans elle. Mais je savais, moi, depuis le début qu'elle ne lui ferait que du mal et qu'il se fourvoyait. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été idiot, loin de là. Il errait aujourd'hui comme une âme en peine par sa faute, et celle de notre père. Non pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il était différent. Il semblait… reprendre espoir. C'était sans doute un peu tôt pour le dire mais le voir comme cela me fit du bien. Il ne méritait pas tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne méritait pas cette peine.

Le plus étrange avait sans doute été le réveil matinal de Jolian. Lui qui dormait souvent tôt dans la matinée s'était alors éveillé très tard, en suffoquant, puis pris d'un sursaut, il avait ouvert les yeux, haletant et en sueur. Depuis, il semblait plus calme, plus… sage ?

Dans son sommeil, un nom revenait sans cesse… Bella ? Oui il me semble… Mais qui était cette fille qui semblait l'avoir métamorphosé ! Où l'avait-il rencontré ? N'était-elle pas seulement un rêve auquel il s'attachait désespérément ?

Je l'avais vu sur ses dessins, alors qu'il était allé se balader en forêt. Je l'avais trouvé splendide. Son visage était parfait. A la fois naturel et unique. Elle semblait douce et pleine de vie. Mais c'était surtout l'amour immense qui semblait ressortir de son regard doré qui rendait le plus grâce à sa beauté.

Il avait dessiné d'autres dessins. Sur l'un d'eux était représenté, sur une image reflétant avec une perfection épatante, une scène tellement réaliste qu'elle en était à couper le souffle.

Sur cette dernière, une famille était représentée. Un jeune homme tout d'abord. Il avait les yeux de cette même couleur dorée que la femme à ses cotés, identique à celle du premier dessin. Il était incroyablement beau. Aux cotés du couple était dessiné une jeune fille. Elle semblait à peine plus jeune que l'homme et la femme, mais ses traits ne trompaient pas. Ils étaient le reflet même de ses parents. Cette jeunesse semblait éternelle. Mais ce qui me toucha le plus fut les émotions décrites par cette œuvre. Jamais je n'avais vu quelque chose de tel.

Les personnages étaient en train de chahuter avec tendresse et amour. Les gestes des parents semblaient viser à faire rire la jeune fille. Cette bataille de chatouilles semblait tant délicate qu'irréelle. L'amour était bien le plus grand des sentiments qui ressortaient de ce dessin.

Mais qui étaient-ils et d'où Jolian avait-il sorti ces visages aussi emprunts de perfection. Où avait-il trouvé ces ci beaux sentiments, ce ci beau décor !

Je n'eu que le temps de ranger ses esquisses avant qu'il ne surgisse dans la pièce pour m'emmener nager dans un lac qu'il avait trouvé quelques heures auparavant et auprès duquel nous restons longtemps, nous délectant de la douceur de l'eau sur notre peau, ainsi que de sa fraîcheur face à la chaleur ambiante.

Lorsque nous comprimes que nous étions en retard pour la fête, nous nous dîmes finalement que quelques heures n'étaient sans doute rien. Il était si bon de se laisser aller. Il était si bon d'être libre. Nos nouveaux voisins attendraient bien un peu…

_Avant de vous laisser partir _**… surprise**_: je vous présente officiellement nos nouveaux visages : _

_-__**Hayden (Jasper)**__.?i=__(Ian Somerhalder)_

_-__**Timy (Emmett)**__.?i=__ (Aston Kutcher)_

_**Alors comment les trouvez vous?**__Pour ma part c'est les visages que je leurs donneraient dans cette fiction. Bien entendu ce n'est que ma façon de les voir, tout le monde a une vision différente des héros de nos histoires (ce pourquoi j'apprécie moins les films…)_


	6. Chapitre 4

_J'ai conscience de vous avoir laissé sur votre faim pour le dernier chapitre, mais c'était dans le seul but que vous compreniez mieux celui-ci. Il est vrai que c'est sur la réincarnation d'Edward que j'ai accès cette histoire. Cependant, j'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant de voir la scène d'un point de vue extérieur. De plus, il s'agissait de donner plus de vie au chapitre que je vous offre aujourd'hui. J'ai finalement décidé de ne pas l'arrêter à l'endroit prévu et un moment que beaucoup espéraient se retrouve finalement dans ce chapitre._

_Voici, dans la continuité du chapitre 3, un moment dans la tête bouleversée mais visiblement plus heureuse de Jolian et de Edward. _

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 4 : Souffrance humaine, souvenirs et retrouvailles. **

**[**_Point de vue d'Edward]_

Je m'étais réveillé au matin… Réveillé ? Oui je m'étais bel et bien réveillé, et dans le corps d'un humain qui plus est ! Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une chose pareille était possible. Où était passé mon côté vampirique ? Où était ma famille ? Qui étais-je ? Mais surtout où étais-je ?

Un flot d'images avait défilé devant mes yeux. J'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Dans un temps passé. Au 17ème siècle si mes souvenirs étaient exacts. Mais pourquoi étais-je revenus dans une telle époque ? Si loin de ma Bella qui plus est !... Je devais bien avouer que j'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre… Tout avait été si soudain et la souffrance que je ressentais dans le cœur de mon hôte que je lui partageait maintenant ne m'encourageaient pas à me sentir mieux. Il avait un passé que je n'enviais à personne. Un passé noir et malheureux dont lui et son frère avait été les victimes à n'en pas douter. Lorsque ses souvenirs avaient afflués en moi, un doute profond m'avait saisit. Il y avait tellement de mal dans ce que je voyais, tellement de secrets aussi. J'avais tenté de comprendre qui les poursuivaient Hayden et lui, mais un phénomène sans nom c'était produit alors. Comme si la bobine d'un film avait été brusquement coupée, des cris m'étaient parvenus, j'avais entraperçu un être fantomatique s'approcher mais je n'avais pu décerner de quoi il s'agissait. Ce vide n'avait duré quelques quarts de secondes que déjà d'autres informations affluaient en moi, cherchant à m'engloutir sous une vie qui n'était pas la mienne… Mes souvenirs se tarissaient, s'éloignaient alors que j'essayais par tous les moyens de les retenir, de retenir l'image de ma douce, de celle que j'aimais le plus au monde, de ma Bella !

« Bella ! Bella ! » M'étais je senti murmurer… « Reviens… » Avais-je tenté d'articuler alors que je suffoquais. Je toussais de tous mes poumons, tentant par tous les moyens de reprendre mon souffle. Ce geste dérisoire était tellement lointain pour moi que j'avais du influencer mon hôte… Je ne sais comment. Le fait est que nous devions respirer si nous ne voulions pas mourir. Je ne voulais pas mourir ! Bella devait m'attendre quelque part !

Mon corps eu un sursaut et j'ouvris les yeux. Non Jolian les ouvris. C'était le nom de celui dont j'avais pris l'apparence.

Peut après ce moment, ma vie de vampire que j'avais tenté de sauvegarder c'était peu à peu évaporé. Non seulement je ne me rappelais que d'un nom, un nom que je me rappelais avoir aimé plus que mon éternelle vie. Mais aussi d'une scène. Seuls ces détails m'étaient restés, sans pourtant pouvoir y apporter de réponses. Je ne savaient qui ils étaient, je connaissais seulement leurs visages. Leurs noms… Nom un nom seulement !

Mais comment était ce possible ?

Le plus étrange avait sans doute était l'apaisement de Jolian. Il semblait s'être enfin débarrassé de son douloureux passé. Il souriait. Je sentais la commissure de nos lèvres se redresser dans un geste rassurant adressé à son frère.

Son frère… Etrange, ce n'était visiblement pas quelqu'un que je connaissais d'ailleurs, en dehors de ma vie en tant que Jolian je veux dire…

Il avait accouru à mon chevet alors que je reprenais mes esprits. Il m'avait aidé comme il l'avait pu, puis amené un verre d'eau. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était si bon de boire autre chose que du sang. J'y étais trop habitué… cela dit, il continué toujours à m'interpeller. Mais pourquoi avais-je cette si puissante sensation, c'était absurde !

Afin de démêler les noueux de son esprit il dessina, nous dessinâmes toujours plus jusqu'à ce que son/notre poignet le/nous fit souffrir.

Son talent était immense et les images que je vis alors sous mes yeux étaient d'une telle précision que tous mes souvenirs auprès de ma Bella refirent surface à une vitesse ahurissante… Le siècle d'attente où je l'avais attendu, son odeur aussi attirante, sa beauté innocente, son esprit si différent de celui des autres, sa particularité : j'avais été dans l'impossibilité de lire dans son esprit, ce qui ne m'étais jamais arrivé avant elle !

Lorsque j'avais été transformé en vampire, un don c'était alors imposé à moi. Ça avait été une vraie torture au début ! J'avais tellement de voix dans ma tête que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Je n'avais alors qu'une envie : m'enfuir loin de toute vie, loin de tout être pensant. Bien heureusement Carlisle avait été à mes côtés et sa présence et son aide m'avaient véritablement étaient d'un grand secours. Pour moi, nous avions quitté le lieu où nous nous étions installé et nous étions réfugiés dans un lieu reculé, le temps que je m'adapte au nombre de voix qui criaient dans ma tête. Mon don était simple : Je lisais dans les pensées. Toutes sans exceptions…

Du moins jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Bella. Ma haine du début c'était vite transformé en amour profond et véritable. Bien entendu son sang me semblait toujours aussi délicieux. Surtout lorsqu'elle m'embrassait. Bien souvent il m'avait fallut la repousser, de peur de m'abreuver de son sang, ce qui m'aurait été inconcevable. J'avais de tels sentiments à son encontre…, elle avait tant d'importance à mes yeux… . Elle était une telle drogue pour moi que vivre dans un monde où elle n'existait pas aurait été une véritable torture.

Je me rappelais avec un sursaut de mal-être, la souffrance partagé que nous avions eu lorsque je l'avais lâchement abandonnée, croyant qu'elle serait plus heureuse et plus en sécurité qu'avec moi. Je ne peux que me rappeler cette souffrance intenable, ce déchirement, ce vide qui m'avait alors emprisonné, mon pauvre cœur pourtant mort depuis des décennies avait alors hurlé de douleur...

Jamais je ne me l'étais pardonné. Pourtant, elle, elle l'avait fait. Je me rappelais Voltera, alors que j'étais sur le point de me faire arracher cette vie dont je ne voulais plus. Cette vie que je voulais quitter. Sans elle à mes cotés, elle n'avait plus aucune importance…

J'avais si mal en repensant à ce détail…

Jolian nous avait mené près d'un petit lac. J'avais rarement vu quelque chose de semblable. Il était magnifique. Avec cette chaleur si étouffante, il aurait été si agréable de s'y baigner que je me demandait encore pourquoi nous n'y avions pas plongé.

En vérité, mon hôte semblait n'y avoir été que pour réfléchir.

Il s'asseyait sur une énorme pierre qui bordait l'endroit, tandis que moi, je replongeais dans mes souvenirs qui ne demandaient qu'à se rappeler à moi…

Bella,… Qu'avais je dont de si spécial pour que tu me choisisses moi plutôt qu'un autre ? Tu étais si douce, si naturelle et bienveillante… Tu avais, étant humaine, cette si jolie teinte rouge sur tes douces joues lorsque tu rougissais que cela me manqua soudain énormément de ne plus avoir jamais la chance de te voir ainsi.

Tu étais vampire aujourd'hui… Tout comme moi.

Tu l'avais tant désiré… Pourquoi ? Je ne l'avais jamais véritablement compris. Mais ce que je savais en revanche, c'était que tu voulais passer l'éternité avec moi. Je t'aimais tant si tu savais… Mais je te retrouverais ma belle, fait moi confiance.

Je sentais que nous n'étions pas loin l'un de l'autre. Mon cœur me le disait. Maintenant que j'en avais réellement un, je pouvais te dire que même si il ne m'appartenait pas vraiment et qu'il ne te connaissait pas non plus, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il ne t'avait jamais vue, il brûlait pour toi, à s'en consumer d'amour.

Tu ne m'avais pas seulement ramené à la vie ma douce… Non tu avais fait bien plus. J'étais si heureux à tes cotés si tu savais !

Mais quel plus beau présent que cette magnifique fille que tu m'avais donné ! J'en faisait pleurer Jolian de joie tellement j'étais heureux en repensant au premier moment ou nous l'avions tous deux regardés de cet amour simple et tendre que seuls des parents peuvent donner à leur enfant inespéré.

J'avais bien cru te perdre ce jour là. Le jour de l'accouchement. Si tu savais combien j'ai souffert de te voir crier de douleur : tout d'abord lorsque l'enfant t'eu brisé de l'intérieur, cherchant vainement à sortir. Ensuite lorsque j'ai cru que tu t'étais éteinte à jamais mais surtout et enfin lorsque mon venin t'avait parcouru les veines, réparant ton corps endommagé et créant en toi un feu insoutenable. Un tel feu que je comprenais à quel point tu voulais mourir. Après tout ne l'avais je pas vécu moi-même, bien longtemps auparavant ?

Une scène me vint à l'esprit ! Toi et moi. Notre fille à nos côtés. Nous chassions alors en famille, notre fille, maintenant adulte était sur le point de s'unir à Jacob, ton meilleur ami et notre futur gendre. Un loup qui plus est !

Bien entendu ma haine envers les loups avait disparu avec toutes les épreuves que nous avions vécues ensemble… Mais je me rappel mon anxiété à la laisser partir. Mon sentiment de déception lorsque j'avais compris qu'elle me laisserait si peu de temps encore à être son père avant son envol.

Loin d'être idiote, elle avait un esprit vif et intelligent et à me voir si mal à l'idée, elle l'avait comprise, de la voir partir ; elle m'avait réconforté en me rappelant que quoi qu'il arrive, elle serait ma fille pour l'éternité et que rien de changerait l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour moi.

Elle m'avait rappelé la proximité de sa future demeure : une jolie maison, toute droit sortie du savoir faire d'Esmée, qui se située à seulement quelques km de la notre, réplique parfaite de notre cottage. Celui que nous avait offert ma mère à la transformation de ma belle et que nous avions due laisser à Forks, attendant sagement notre retour quelques dizaines d'années plus tard.

Une question me trulupinait toujours cela dit ! Mais que c'était-il passé pour que je sois envoyé dans ce triste corps ?

Alors qu'une réponse commençait à se former dans mon esprit embrumé, je revis le visage inquiet de ma fille, je revis ses mains s'approcher de nos visages, à ma femme et à moi, de manière à nous faire partager ses pensées… Je me rappel un détail… elle avait atteint sa taille adulte en quelques années seulement. Avec elle, une puissance nouvelle naissait petit à petit que je sentais grandir en elle. Une puissance qui lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait à ce que j'avais lu en elle, pas trouvé de réponses auprès de son semblable : Nahuel. Lui aussi fils d'un vampire et d'une humaine, il nus avait appris lors de la rencontre avec les Volturis, peu après la naissance de Nessie, quels êtres étranges ils formaient tous deux. Il n'avait pas répondu à toutes nos questions, trop étaient pour lui sans réponses.

Serait ce dont elle qui nous auraient amenés ici ? Si c'était le cas, j'étais sur et certain qu'elle trouverait le moyen de nous ramener. Et j'étais alors sur d'une chose : Ma Bella m'avait suivie dans ce siècle lointain… Mais où était-elle ?!

…

C'est avec le sentiment d'être rassuré que nous nous dirigions à pas de géant vers la maison de pierre dans laquelle nous logions depuis ce que ses souvenirs m'avaient appris, depuis deux nuits seulement.

Il avait visiblement hâte de montrer notre coin d'eau à son frère. En même temps je le comprenais. Quelle chaleur ! Elle semblait presque irréelle, c'était pour dire !

Pour le temps d'un repas, Jolian fut plus présent dans mon esprit que moi-même. Je me rappelais cependant avoir failli faire éclater de rire mon hôte en remarquant le visage d'Hayden, ahuri par la bonne humeur dont nous faisions preuve. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Peu de temps avant que je n'arrive, Jolian pleurait un amour perdu et un passé douloureux fait de coups et de haines… Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait rire avec moi. Comme si avoir partagé mon passé (quelque chose me disais qu'il l'avait vu lui aussi, peut être même cette nuit, alors que je voyais le sien.) lui avait faire comprendre que dans la vie il ne fallait jamais baisser les bras. Que dans la vie toute chose à un sens et que se laisser porter par la douleur ne résolvait rien. Sans doute avait-il compris que lui et moi étions liés et que j'étais lié à Bella. Quelque chose me poussait à croire, était ce moi ou c'était de lui dont il s'agissait ! Il me faisait inconsciemment comprendre que si je retrouvais ma femme, il trouverait alors cet amour qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Cet amour guérisseur et réparateur. Apaisant et merveilleux. Cet amour sensible au combien rassurant qu'il se maudissait de n'être jamais capable de le trouver. Il me faisait comprendre par son esprit pour le moins existé qu'elle n'était pas loin. Et que même s'il ne la trouvait jamais, il était content d'avoir compris qu'elle existait.

Nous avions donc dépêché notre frère de nous suivre, trop impatient de nous baigner et de profiter d'un moment de tranquillité qui selon Jolian seraient habituellement de courtes durées. Quelques mois, quelques années tout au plus…

L'eau était tiède, les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les arbres qui nous protégeaient donnaient au lieu un ensemble d'impressions aussi apaisantes qu'irréelles. Comment un lieu aussi plein de charme pouvait-il exister ?

Alors que le soleil descendait au loin dans l'horizon, je ressentis le vague besoin de me détendre encore un peu avant le bal. J'aimais la discrétion, et visiblement, ce soir nous aurions droit aux questions en tous genre, aux regards curieux. Evidemment, puisque personne ne nous connaissaient, ils voudraient tous savoir qui nous étions et pourquoi nous nous étions installés dans la région en cette période… C'était toujours cela lorsque nous arrivions dans un nouvel endroit. Il nous fallait à chaque fois tout recommencer.

Nous étions si proches, Jolian et moi en ce moment même, que je cru vraiment pendant quelques minutes, avoir vécu ce que je venais de penser. Ça en était tout simplement déconcertant.

En entendant un orage gronder au loin et en comprenant que nous ne tarderions pas à être véritablement en retard si nous ne nous dépêchions pas, j'intimais Hayden (ou plutôt Jolian s'en chargea pour moi…) de nous dépêcher. Après tout c'était moi, l'aîné. Il était temps que nous reprenions notre rôle. Je sentis mon frère heureux à cette idée.

Mon frère… était-il possible que… ? Maintenant que mes souvenirs m'étaient revenus en globalité je pris alors plus conscience encore de la ressemblance ! Jasper ! Mais bien sur ! Et avec son talent déjà actif des vies auparavant qui plus est !

Ainsi nous étions déjà frères dans cette vie ? Cette idée me sembla soudain si soudain que j'en oubliais presque ce que nous rentrions faire à la maison… Ha oui c'était vrai… Le bal. Soit. Bella avait, étant humaine, une sainte horreur de danser. C'était sur cette pensée amusée que nous montâmes à cheval pour traverser les quelques kilomètres qui nous séparaient de Curremonte où aurait lieu la soirée.

C'est alors que quelque chose… Non ! Quelqu'un me surpris…

Nous étions à peine rentrés dans la salle de danse qu'un visage me frappa. Elle était si belle, elle était si… différente ? Les sentiments de Jolian se mélangeaient en moi. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Je venais à peine de quitter Bella qu'une autre femme me faisait déjà de l'effet ! J'étais un monstre ! C'était tout ce que j'étais !

Je regardais mon frère qui comme moi semblait subjugué par un visage. La jeune femme qu'il observait se trouvait à quelques pas seulement de la jeune femme qui m'avait attiré le regard.

Je fus surpris de voir mon corps s'approcher de la jeune beauté aux cheveux d'or avec tant de timidité. Il semblait véritablement charmé par cette apparition. Pour ma part, seul mon acharnement à ne penser qu'à ma Bella ne me permis pas de comprendre tout de suite ce qui se passait.

Alors que Nous avions baissé les yeux pour ne pas la troubler ou l'effrayer, Jolian pris sa main et lui demanda chevaleresquement, à l'oreille, si elle serait d'accord pour nous accorder une danse. Lorsque nos mains se touchèrent, je sentis comme une décharge électrique. Je l'observais alors en relevant le regard. Ses joues étaient en feu et alors que nos yeux se retrouvèrent, je sentis mon corps exploser d'amour ! Je l'avais retrouvé ! Ma Bella ! Je t'aimais tant si tu savais !

« Edward ? »

Avais-je bien compris ? Non ce n'était pas possible ?

« Bella ? Je… Tu m'entends ? C'est bien toi ? » Pensais-je à son encontre, d'un ton aussi heureux qu'ahuri.

Elle me répondit par l'affirmative, alors que Jolian l'emmenait sur la piste de danse.

Ses yeux ne me quittaient plus, mais une pensée me parvint. Elle fut aussi brève qu'inquiétante. Elle semblait tendue au possible. Tant son hôte qu'elle-même, je le sentais…

« Aro est ici… » Me dit-elle en m'enserrant le torse.

Je la cala contre mon épaule, et l'enlaçait pour ne plus la perdre, heureux de la sentir de nouveau prêt de moi.

Ce geste n'avait pas été une manifestation de Jolian. Il était bel et bien mon geste. J'avais réussi à contrôler un tant soit peu cette enveloppe charnelle. Je savais toujours pas comment, mais j'en étais véritablement heureux…

Bon sang que je l'aimais. Et Jolian aussi semblait-il ! Ou du moins aimait-il, à ce que je comprenais, l'être splendide qui avait été Bella dans une vie passé.

« Je t'aime tellement… » Lui glissais-je avec tendresse, entre deux pensées.


	7. Chapitre 5 trouble

_Toutes mes excuses pour mon retard. Je suis très occupée ces derniers temps (mon bac approche…). Et je dois bien vous avouer que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour rechercher les meilleures suite possibles à cette histoire. Croyez moi, vous n'allez pas être déçus._

_Dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants, j'ai pris pour initiative de séparer les pensées d'Eyleen et de Bella, ainsi que celles de Jolian et d'Edward. Vous apprendrez pourquoi un peu plus loin dans le ce chapitre._

_J'ai aussi pris la décision de décrire un peu plus attentivement les scènes et les sensations de chaque personnage afin de prendre plus part au récit. Attendez vous cependant à une fiction longue et pleine de rebondissements._

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez_

**Chapitre 5 : Trouble**

_Alors que Nous avions baissé les yeux pour ne pas la troubler ou l'effrayer, Jolian pris sa main et lui demanda chevaleresquement, à l'oreille, si elle serait d'accord pour nous accorder une danse. Lorsque nos mains se touchèrent, je sentis comme une décharge électrique. Je l'observais alors en relevant le regard. Ses joues étaient en feu et alors que nos yeux se retrouvèrent, je sentis mon corps exploser d'amour ! Je l'avais retrouvé ! Ma Bella ! Je t'aime tant si tu savais !_

_« Edward ? » _

_Avais-je bien compris ? Non ce n'était pas possible ?_

_« Bella ? Je… Tu m'entends ? C'est bien toi ? » Pensais-je à son encontre, d'un ton aussi heureux qu'ahuri._

_Elle me répondit par l'affirmative, alors que Jolian l'emmenait sur la piste de danse. _

_Ses yeux ne me quittaient plus, mais une pensée me parvint. Elle fut aussi brève qu'inquiétante. Elle semblait tendue au possible. Tant son hôte qu'elle-même, je le sentais…_

_« Aro est ici… » Me dit-elle en m'enserrant le torse._

_Je la cala contre mon épaule, et l'enlaçait pour ne plus la perdre, heureux de la sentir de nouveau prêt de moi. _

_Ce geste n'avait pas été une manifestation de Jolian. Il était bel et bien mon geste. J'avais réussi à contrôler un tant soit peu cette enveloppe charnelle. Je savais toujours pas comment, mais j'en étais véritablement heureux…_

_Bon sang que je l'aimais. Et Jolian aussi semblait-il ! Ou du moins aimait-il, à ce que je comprenais, l'être splendide qui avait été Bella dans une vie passé. _

_« Je t'aime tellement… » Lui glissais-je avec tendresse, entre deux pensées. _

_[Point de vue d'Eyleen]_ :

Je m'étais retrouvée dans ses bras, sans même avoir compris ce qui se passait. J'étais obnubilé par sa personne. Son regard avait une telle profondeur que mon cœur avait des ratés seulement en me plongeant dans l'émeraude de ses pupilles. Ses yeux semblaient briller d'une lueur que je n'avais jamais vue. Ils étaient étincelants et tellement éclatants de beauté… Jamais je n'aurais pensé rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi irréel.

Lorsqu'il me regardait, ce qu'il n'avait en fait cessé de faire depuis qu'il m'avait pris ma main pour m'entraîner sur la piste de danse, mon corps entier semblait fait de braises.

Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, et pourtant, j'étais persuadée que quelque chose nous liait tous les deux. C'était indescriptible, tellement hors du commun que je ne pris conscience de notre proximité que lorsque j'entendis des mots prononcés à mon oreille. Je sentis son souffle me lécher l'oreille. Si il continuait à m'éblouir ainsi, je ne pourrais me retenir de lui sauter au coup pour l'embrasser… Que je suis sotte quand même, si je lui sautais au coup de cette manière, il y aurait tout à parier qu'il prendrait ses jambes à son coup et qu'il me fuirait… de plus les commérages ne louperaient pas. Nous avions beau ne pas habiter dans une grande ville, les mauvaises langues étaient ici, pires qu'ailleurs. Ici, tout le monde se connaissait et les informations ne prenaient que peu de temps pour passer d'une bouche à une autre… De toute manière un tel comportement serait indécent… Concentre toi dont un peu Eyleen, un magnifique jeune homme te pose une question, si tu veux être capable d'y répondre comme il se doit, la moindre des choses est de l'écouter…

Bon dieu qu'il sentait bon…

« Qui êtes vous ma Dame et quel sort avez-vous dont jeté à mon cœur pour vous en emparer en si peu de temps ? »

Ces mots avaient été dits d'un ton mielleux, troublé et quelque peu… amusé ! Je le faisais donc rire… Je sentis tout à coup mes joues s'embraser…

_[Point de vue de Jolian]_

J'avais approché ma bouche de son oreille. Je voulais savoir qui elle était, mais je ne voulais en aucun cas briser le moment que nous vivions tous deux en ce moment même.

Etrangement je me sentais troublé. Comme si j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un que j'attendais depuis une éternité.

Son parfum était délicat et d'une odeur naturelle. Il était frais et tellement attirant que je du me ressaisir avant de déposer mes lèvre sur son coup.

Sa peau n'appelait qu'aux caresses, le supplice était une vraie torture. Une partie de moi ne souhaitant qu'une chose : l'enlacer pour ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Je ne savais pas qui elle était, mais une chose était sure. Elle m'avait comme… dépossédé. J'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau libre de mes pensées.

Avant que je ne me perde dans la douceur de sa proximité, une réplique me vint tout à coup à l'esprit, que ne lui susurrait à l'oreille. Je la voulais belle, douce et envoûtante si je voulais mais je ne pu retenir un mon sourire lorsque je la vie rougir.

Plusieurs expressions passèrent sur son visage. De l'étonnement, de la frustration, de la tendresse, de la culpabilité, et enfin, cette lueur que j'aimais tant et que je lui avais vu un peu plus tôt alors que nos yeux ne cessaient de se regarder. Je n'aurais su la décrire. Ses pupilles brillaient comme une myriade d'étoiles et mon cœur fit un bond à s'en décrocher le cœur. Il battait si fort que seul son contact apaisant me faisait revenir sur terre et que ma raison m'apprenait que j'avais failli faire une bêtise.

A présent, elle et moi étions si proches que j'aurais pu l'embrasser sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se reculer.

… Mm tentant… mais il fallait se montrer raisonnable… je devais me contrôler et la laisser respirer. Sinon, elle aurait tôt fait de me repousser …

A cette pensée, je desserra quelque peu notre étreinte et, tout en lui faisant un sourire, lui fit comprendre que je désirais lui parler dehors…

Lorsqu'elle m'eu compris, une lueur de déception, puis de peur et enfin de panique la saisit.

Mais qu'avais-je dont pu faire pour l'effrayer ainsi…

Avant qu'elle ne prenne ses jambes à son coup, je lui attrapa le poignet et lui la retint. Elle me jeta un regard suppliant et elle s'apaisa. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait un secret, un secret qu'elle ne voulait me dévoiler, sous peine de me mettre, moi aussi en danger.

Visiblement, cela semblait avoir un rapport avec l'extérieur. Qu'avait-il donc pu lui arriver…

Nous avions finalement pris la décision de nous installer dans un coin de la salle. Je devais rester avec elle. J'avais pour elle, un besoin de la protéger. Je voulais aussi être son confident. Ce qui ne me semblait pas être une tâche facile, voyant la timidité qui s'affichait sur son visage.

Ses joues s'embrasaient désormais à chacun de mes regards. De temps en temps un sourire forcé me fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas m'importuner. Qu'elle se sentait gênée et qu'elle ne voulait pas me paniquer.

Décidément, cette fille était pleine de mystère. D'habitude, j'étais plutôt doué pour déchiffrer les gens, mais là je l'avoue, j'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre…

« Pardonnez mon insistance ma Dame, mais ma réponse n'a toujours reçue aucune réponses ? » lui dis-je doucement, en accompagnant mes mots d'un sourire en coin.

_[Point de vue d'Eyleen]_

Nous étions tous deux enlacés, nos corps à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, lorsqu'il voulu se défaire de notre étreinte.

J'en ressentis alors une peine immense. J'étais si bien dans ses bras. Je me sentais protégée, en sécurité. Et mon cœur eu soudain l'impression de briser… il ne voulait pas de moi…

Si je ne me retenais pas, j'aurais éclaté en sanglots… mais je ne devais pas céder… surtout qu'il me regarder et je voulais lui montrer que je n'étais pas une être faible…

Mais lorsque par le regard il me désigna l'extérieur, une boule immense se forma en moi, et ma raison me poussa à m'éloigner de lui. J'étais en danger. Je me rappelais encore Aro, je me rappelais encore lui avoir parlé avec une audace qui n'était pas la mienne, de choses dont je ne savais rien. Ou plutôt si, je savais, je savais qu'il me voulait du mal et qu'il ne me laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas transformé ou chassé. Tout d'un coup le rêve remonta en moi et une réponse se réveilla en moi : la solution se trouverait peut être chez Dahlia ? Après tout elle avait eu la force de le mettre à terre non ?

Il fallait que je la trouve…

Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, des mains d'une douceur infinie m'attrapèrent le poignet. Je savais qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme, je savais aussi qu'il essayait de me retenir… et lorsque je croisa son regard pour la Nième fois de la soirée, mes projets d'évasion s'évanouir.

Une décharge électrique prenait possession de ma peau et j'eu de grandes peines à calmer les battements de mon cœur affolé. Il me fit comprendre qu'il voulait me parler à l'écart et je laissais m'emmener dans un coin de la salle, au calme de toute l'agitation de la salle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, le sentir prêt de moi, sentir ses mains m'explorer, ses lèvres s'emparer des miennes… Houlà ma grande, tu t'égares… cesse de le dévorer des yeux de cette manière sinon tu va finir par le dévorer…

Il fallait que je retrouve mes esprits et que je lui réponde. Voilà deux fois qu'il me demandait mon nom, si je continuais à ignorer ses questions, il risquerait de mal le prendre…

Eyleen, dis-je tout à coup. Je m'appelle Eyleen. Et vous monsieur ? lui demandais-je en sentant encore une fois mes joues s'embraser.

Jolian. Dit-il.

Voyant sans doute que j'attendais plus de sa part, il pris les devant et se présenta plus en profondeur.

Mon frère Hayden, et moi-même nous sommes installés dans les environs il y a peu de temps. Les raisons de notre arrivée ici seraient trop longues et compliquées à vous expliquer, mais nous pensons rester quelques temps. Me répondit-il en couvrant ses paroles d'un sourire en coin.

Nous parlâmes ainsi longuement. Apprenant à nous connaître -même si j'avais toujours cette nette impression le connaître depuis bien avant.

Nous fûmes interrompus par Dahlia, qui venait me chercher pour me parler, suivit de prés par Timy et son chien, ainsi que par un jeune homme au regard pétillant et aux cheveux bruns. Il était musclé et semblait avoir vers les vingt-cinq ans. Mon regard se porta sur sa main que je vis effleurer doucement celle de mon amie.

Jolian m'apprit alors qu'il s'agissait de son frère et nous présenta. Avant de sortir de la salle pour retrouver l'obscurité de la nuit, je me pris à espérer qu'il s'emparerait aussi de mes doigts pour les entrelacer aux siens. Le plus étrange fut qu'il me les prit réellement, comme si il savait que j'en avais très envie, même si nous ne nous connaissions qu'à peine. Peut-être en avait-il eu envie lui aussi, c'était du moins ce que son expression faciale me fit comprendre. Et je n'avais aucunement envie de le repousser. Avec lui je me sentais bien. En sécurité. Je voulais lui apprendre tout de ma personne, m'offrir toute entière à sa personne, _lui donner mon âme_ si dieu le permettait (*).

_[Point de vue d'Edward]_

J'avais retrouvé ma belle, mieux encore, nous avions déjà été ensemble au cours de nos vies précédentes. J'avais la certitude maintenant, que si notre fille nous a fait revivre cette vie, dans la quelle nous nous trouvions, il devait y avoir une raison. Un pouvoir ne se déclenche jamais sans raison…

De plus, le fait de nous être retrouvés au moment de notre rencontre avait quelque chose d'étrange. Comme si tout avait commencé à ce moment là.

Peut-être était ce que cette réincarnation avait réellement un but? Après tout…

Un chose étrange c'était produite lorsque j'avais posé ses yeux sur. Nous avions parlé par la pensée, mais plus étrange encore, j'étais comme… déconnecté de mon hôte. Comme si, lorsque nous communiquions, Bella et Moi, et que nous nous regardions fixement dans les yeux, nous devenions alors, indépendants de ceux que nous réincarnions. Peut-être étais-ce un moyen que le don de notre fille avait trouvé pour ne pas entraver la romance de nos anciennes vies.

Je pouvais néanmoins ressentir les émotions de Jolian. Et je compris, lorsque Bella, ou plutôt Eyleen, détourna la tête qu'il avait fait une erreur.

« Elle a peur qu'Aro ne face du mal à Jolian, m'avait dit ma femme, quelques millièmes de secondes avant que son hôte ne se détourne de notre étreinte.

Une idée me vint alors. La retenir ! Je ne pouvais me trouver loin de Bella et si elle partait, il nous serait alors impossible de communiquer. Il me serait alors impossible de la sentir à mes cotés.

Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre.

Je forçais donc Jolian, -qui, soit dit en passant ne rêver que de ça-, de la retenir avant qu'elle ne nous fuie.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je compris qu'après avoir détourné mon regard des yeux éblouissants d'Eyleen, notre âme se recomposait pour ne plus former qu'une !

Nos souvenirs communs et nos réflexions refirent surface et j'étais de nouveau la double personnalité Edward/Jolian.

C'était sans compter sur l'action présente. Evidement, les yeux de la jeune femme reprirent très vite possession des miens et les pensées de mon amour refirent jour dans mon esprit.

La situation était très troublante. Très difficile à suivre aussi. Autant pour moi, que pour nos hôtes ou pour ma femme.

Décidément, cette situation était toujours plus étrange…

***

Alors que Bella et moi échangions nos pensées, nos hypothèses et notre amour, Jolian et Eyleen apprenaient à se connaître. Ma douce femme me fit le récit de la vie de celle dont elle avait pris possession, alors que moi je lui racontais le passé mouvementé de celui que j'avais été des siècles auparavant.

Comme dans un cocon, nous entendions à peine ce qui se passait dans la réalité. Sans doute étions nous trop préoccupés à essayer de comprendre, ou à nous raconter nos réveils respectifs, parce que nous ne primes conscience de l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes que lorsque nous dûmes malgré nous détourner le regard pour voir les nouveaux arrivants.

Mon ange m'en avait parlé. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu croire ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas ma stupéfaction lorsque je vit un être tout droit sorti des comptes de fée, un jeune garçon accompagné d'un chien qui ne me semblait pas étranger et mon frère.

Bella m'avait prévenue qu'elle avait retrouvé Emmett, Alice et Jacob, mais elle m'avait habilement cachée leurs apparences

…

_[Point de vue de Bella]_

Quelle ne fut pas ma stupéfaction lorsque je compris que le frère de Jolian, l'hôte de mon mari, n'était autre que Jasper ! Qui plus est, il était divinement beau, malgré qu'il ne soit qu'un simple humain. Bien entendu Edward m'en avait parlé. Mais j'étais néanmoins d'autant plus surprise que j'avais comme l'impression de reconnaître son âme. D'ailleurs je ressentais la connexion des âmes qui m'encerclaient et j'étais maintenant plus que sure que nous n'avions pas vécu toutes nos vies ensembles sans raisons…

Bien entendu, Jasper et Alice c'étaient eux aussi retrouvés. Des âmes sœurs… tout comme mon cher époux et moi-même.

Visiblement, cette dernière voulait nous parler à l'extérieur. Vers lequel nous nous dirigions. Eyleen rassurée par la présence de cet être hors du commun.

***

Une fois dehors, elle nous mena en direction de la forêt. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, et visiblement, Edward non plus. Nous avions découverts que nous pouvions communiquer en se regardant dans les yeux. Seulement, ce n'était pas le seul moyen en notre possession pour cela. Bizarrement, nous pouvions aussi échanger des pensées en nous touchant ou en nous tenant par les mains. Ainsi, nous étions plus maîtres de nos mouvements, ou plutôt plus à même d'assister aux actions qui se présentaient à nous.

Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque après quelques dizaines de minutes de marches silencieuses, elle nous mena au fin fond des bois, pour nous retrouver brusquement encercler par un attroupement d'êtres irréels, tous plus beau les uns que les autres, montés sur des chevaux blancs comme neige… Ils n'étaient pas faits de cette beauté ensorcelante qui appartenait aux vampires. Eux étaient… féeriques. Oui c'était bien le mot. Féeriques.

« Venez, nous devons parler. Ici, vous serez en sécurité. Ils ne vous feront pas de mal –dit-elle en regardant les gardes elfique. Vous semblez bien connaître les sangs froids et l'un d'entre eux semble avoir l'intention de s'en prendre –fit-elle en me fixant. J'ai un mauvais sentiment à se sujet, comme si… Cela pouvait avoir un impact sur les vies de chacun de nous. Comme si… cela ne devait pas arriver. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai mené ici. Cependant comprenez une chose. Notre existence doit rester secrète par tous les moyens. Nous n'avons aucune envie que la curiosité humaine ne trouble notre paix, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était des plus parlant. Nous fîmes d'ailleurs tous un signe positifs de la tête, ce qui sembla la satisfaire et elle repartie à la tête de sa troupe d'un air joyeux et enfantin, et nous mena à l'entrée d'un petit village hors du commun.

…

_(*) À l'époque, la religion avait une très grande importance et j'ai imaginé qu'ils y faisaient souvent référence. Voilà pourquoi il arrive/ arrivera souvent à mes personnages d'y faire référence. _

_De plus, ce passage ne vous fait-il pas penser à quelque chose ?^^ _

_Voilà, chapitre fini, la suite prochainement. _

_Est-ce que celui-ci vous a plus ? _

_Merci de votre fidélité, et à bientôt pour la suite…._


	8. Chapitre 6

_Pardon pour le retard. _

**Chapitre 6 : l'Arbre Prophétique**

[Rappel du chapitre précédent :]

_Une fois dehors, elle nous mena en direction de la forêt. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, et visiblement, Edward non plus. Nous avions découverts que nous pouvions communiquer en nous regardant dans les yeux. Seulement, ce n'était pas le seul moyen en notre possession pour cela. Bizarrement, nous pouvions aussi échanger des pensées en nous touchant ou en nous tenant par les mains. Ainsi, nous étions plus maîtres de nos mouvements, ou plutôt plus à même d'assister aux actions qui se présentaient à nous. _

_Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque après quelques dizaines de minutes de marches silencieuses, elle nous mena au fin fond des bois, pour nous retrouver brusquement encercler par un attroupement d'êtres irréels, tous plus beau les uns que les autres, montés sur des chevaux blancs comme neige… Ils n'étaient pas faits de cette beauté ensorcelante qui appartenait aux vampires. Eux étaient… féeriques. Oui c'était bien le mot. Féeriques. _

_« Venez, nous devons parler. Ici, vous serez en sécurité. Ils ne vous feront pas de mal –dit-elle en regardant les gardes elfique. Vous semblez bien connaître les sangs froids et l'un d'entre eux semble avoir l'intention de s'en prendre à vous –fit-elle en me fixant. J'ai un mauvais sentiment à se sujet, comme si… Cela pouvait avoir un impact sur les vies de chacun de nous. Comme si… cela ne devait pas arriver. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai mené ici. Cependant comprenez une chose. Notre existence doit rester secrète par tous les moyens. Nous n'avons aucune envie que la curiosité humaine ne trouble notre paix, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »_

_Le ton qu'elle avait employé était des plus parlant. Nous fîmes d'ailleurs tous un signe positifs de la tête, ce qui sembla la satisfaire et elle repartie à la tête de sa troupe d'un air joyeux et enfantin, et nous mena à l'entrée d'un petit village hors du commun._

[Point de vue de Edward]

J'avais toujours été fasciné par la mythologie et les légendes. Après tout, n'étais-je pas moi-même un être de légende ? Les vampires sont des monstres, et ce coté de ma personnalité m'avait bien souvent dégoûté. Je n'avais pas espoir en l'existence de mon âme avant de rencontrer Bella. Je n'avais pas conscience de beaucoup de choses bien avant ce jour, à la cafétéria du lycée de Forks, où j'ai croisé ses yeux pour la première fois.

J'étais alors seul et l'éternité me semblait bien longue malgré ma famille. Ha ma famille ! Ils me manquaient tous tellement !

Même si je les avais retrouvés dans leurs vies antérieures, ils n'étaient pas les mêmes ici. Et malgré le fait que je n'aurais jamais pensé être capable de dire une chose pareil un jour : les moqueries et les bêtises d'Emmett me manquaient terriblement. Dans cette vie là, il n'avait pas ce côté espiègle que je connaissais à mon grizzli préféré. Il était trop posé, presque trop mature pour son âge.

Je me demandais comment il avait pris la nouvelle de l'existence des vampires…

Ne plus lire dans les pensées me manquait. J'avais beau me plaindre d'en avoir assez d'entendre constamment dans tous les esprits qui m'entouraient, ce vide dans ma tête me criblait de frustration et ce manque devenait intenable. J'en pouvais plus !

J'avais à peine entendu ce qu'avait dit l'être qui nous faisait face. Celle qui avait autrefois été mon Alice, ma meilleure amie. Fichues réflexions ! Heureusement que Jolian avait entendu lui, parce que visiblement, je n'étais pas aussi attentif que lui.

En la détaillant de part en part je remarquais le violet de ses yeux. Comment les décrire… Ils étaient tout simplement sublimes !

Et ses oreilles ? Fines, gracieuses, légèrement tirées vers l'arrière. Leurs formes étaient d'un pointu très discret qui mettait ses traits absolument en valeur.

J'avais lu beaucoup de choses sur les elfes. Leurs descriptions me semblaient tellement lointaines de la vision que j'avais devant les yeux que j'en entendais à peine la voix de Bella (à qui je tenais toujours la main) et qui en colère semblait jalouse.

Elle me regardait par les yeux d'Eyleen comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire de la voir réagir ainsi. Après tout, Alice était ma sœur. Mais elle -ma Bella-, était mon âme sœur ! Donc rien de comparable…

Malgré le regard autoritaire que Dahlia nous jetait à tous pour bien nous faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait nous dire, un grain de malice c'était jeté dans ses yeux et un sourire du même ordre venait désormais lui éclairer le visage.

Le plus impressionnant avait été sa manière si bien à elle de passer d'une humeur à une autre. La gravité de sa voix avait soudain pris un ton plus enjoué et presque enfantin lorsqu'elle nous avait demandé de la suivre.

Sortant alors de mes réflexions, je vis des yeux de Jolian ce qui se dessinait devant moi. A nos cotés se tenaient cinq cavaliers. Leurs costumes étaient d'une élégance telle qu'il n'en existait plus au 21eme siècle. Leurs chevaux majestueux étaient tenus d'une main de fer. Leurs maîtres étaient des hommes à l'allure chevaleresque. Ils ne portaient pas d'armures. Seul une cuirasse marron protégeait leurs bustes alors qu'une splendide rapière était maintenue à leurs flans par une ceinture de cuire noir. Les yeux de mon hôte se portèrent aussi à leurs bottes dans lesquelles le manche rouge et étincelant d'une dague apparaissait discrètement.

Nous avancions toujours plus dans la pénombre de la forêt qui nous entourait. Je me demandais ce que ces êtres, ou plus précisément ces elfes, allaient nous révéler. Jolian et moi, tout à nos réflexions tournâmes enfin la tête vers nos âmes sœurs. Eyleen et Bella. Plus resplendissante que jamais dans ce clair de lune. Pour une humaine, elle avait pourtant tout d'une déesse. Ses cheveux cascadants sur ses épaules nues lui rendaient terriblement sexy. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment mon hôte pouvait se contenir autant pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et la dévorer de bisous. Mm sentir la peau de ma douce entre mes doigts, sur mes lèvres me rendait vraiment … pervers ! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Le corps de ma Bella se trouvait à des siècles de moi ! Son esprit était peu être à mes cotés, le corps qui m'attirait tant aujourd'hui était tout de même celui d'Eyleen non d'un chien ! Et puis ce n'était pas des manières de parler ainsi à une jolie Dame du 16eme siècle… Décidément ma femme avait le don de me faire perdre la tête.

En parlant de cette dernière, j'avais la vague impression qu'elle avait suivit mon raisonnement –son magnifique rire me parvenant en pensées et j'étais content de savoir qu'elle n'était plus fâchée (même si j'avais conscience qu'elle ne m'en voulait jamais longtemps).

Ce qui m'épatait le plus était l'assurance que qu'elle avait prise depuis qu'elle me connaissait. Elle avait bien changée de la petite agnelle qui m'avait stupéfaite par la découverte de mon secret, par l'inaccessibilité de son esprit à mon pouvoir et à son absence d'instinct de survie. Je me rappel sa timidité alors. Elle était très discrète et n'aimais assurément pas être le centre d'intérêt. J'avais aimé comme nul autre cette jeune fille si fragile, mais j'aimais encore plus cette même femme qui m'avait donnée une fille et qui m'avait épousé quelques années auparavant.

Bon sang ! Voilà que je repartais dans mes divagations amoureuses et que j'en oubliais le mouvement présent.

Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul dans ce cas là…

A mes cotés, je pouvais sentir, entendre, je ne savais vraiment pas comment décrire cela, l'amour que Bella me portait et qu'elle semblait vouloir me communiquer.

Si j'avais été maître de moi-même (ou plutôt du corps que j'avais incarné), je crois que je lui aurais sauté dessus de bonheur, de fougue et d'amour. Mais ce n'était pas dans mes possibilités actuelles…

Et si je me concentrais un peu plus sur ce qu'il se passait autour de notre cocon ?

Lorsqu'elle compris qu'il devenait important de nous concentrer sur le présent, je la sentie un peu frustrée mais elle me fit un sourire intérieur (c'est possible ça ?) que je ressentit et Eyleen fit un clin d'œil à Jolian, puis hocha la tête avant de détourner le regard.

Je remarquais tout de même nos doigts qui se frôlant alors que nous marchions calmement vers le repère de nos nouveaux amis. Ce qui me fit sourire de contentement à l'unisson avec Jolian. Elle était si près de moi que je me sentais en paix et prêt à apprendre ce que l'on était prêt à nous révéler.

* * * * *

Les cavaliers et notre amie nous menèrent jusqu'au cœur de la forêt.

C'est alors que je commençais à me demander s'ils ne nous faisaient pas tourner en bourrique. Nous marchions depuis longtemps et tout semblait si semblable que cela en devenait lassant. Pourtant, mon regard se porta de lui-même sur un arbre, lui, différent des autres. Son tronc était épais. Ses branches, nombreuses, retombaient avec légèreté sur le sol. A le voir aussi majestueux, je pouvais me douter qu'il était bien plus vieux que Carlisle. Ce saule pleureur était magnifique. Je croyais pourtant cette espèce d'arbre originaire de Chine ? Qui plus est elle était sensé être apparut en Europe qu'au 17ème siècle en tant qu'arbre d'ornement ! C'était à n'y rien y comprendre. Que faisait-il là ?

En nous approchant je compris qu'il n'était pas ordinaire. Il scintillait et lorsque nous regardâmes (Jolian et moi) nos compagnons et ce qui nous entourait, je vis que leurs regards étaient portés sur le village qui nous faisait face. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent enfin la tête vers nous, je vis quelque chose dans leurs regards et leurs sourires qui me fit soudain regretter de m'être approché de cette merveille de la nature. Ils semblaient étonnés et se jetaient des regards entendus alors que je prenais la main de ma femme qui me regarda dans les yeux.

Des galops se firent entendre, venant d'un village que je n'avais pas encore pris le temps de détailler et des elfes d'un âge, me semble-t-il, des plus avancés, s'approchèrent de nous pour nous faire face. Ils étaient cinq. Trois hommes et Deux femmes. Ces dernières portaient des diadèmes en argent. Les branches des bijoux qui s'entremêlaient étaient les dignes représentations de leur patrimoine sur laquelle elles veillaient.

**La prophétie**… murmura l'un des hommes qui se tenait devant nous. Et il nous fit signe de regarder derrière nous. Quel ne fut pas mon étonnement lorsque je vis l'arbre –le saule pleureur que j'admirais tout à l'heure, plus lumineux encore que la pleine lune. Que je vis le scintillement -que j'avais remarqué peu avant- prendre de l'ampleur. C'était indescriptible. Je connaissais maintes légendes, beaucoup de prophéties (beaucoup venaient des apprentissages de Carlisle que j'avais acquis par le biais de ses pensés) mais ce que je voyais devant moi m'étais inconnu.

Ils durent remarquer notre incompréhension car ils nous firent signe de les suivre.

Bella et moi avancions, suivis de prêt par les gardes elfiques, Timy, Hayden et le chien dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom.

Le village était simple mais d'une splendeur sans pareil. Des demeures en marbre s'élevaient dans le ciel, concurrençant les bois qui les surplombaient. Tout s'harmonisait d'une manière telle que cela semblait être le lieu le plus agréable de cette planète. Un Eden perdu au milieu des enfers. Un paradis parmi la folie et la naïveté humaine. Un endroit silencieux que seul le bruit des oiseaux et de la nature environnante venait troubler. La lune était haute dans le ciel. Pleine, elle annonçait aussi le réveil de ses enfants. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi nous nous sommes fait escortés par des gardes si bien armés.

Mais que nous cachait donc cette histoire de prophétie ? En quoi y étions nous mêlés ? Pourquoi cet arbre au début d'une lumière si douce c'était-il mis si intensément à briller lorsque ma main avait prise celle de Bella ? Qui étaient ces êtres féeriques et que pouvions nous leurs apporter ? Tant de question se bousculait dans ma tête que je me demandais quand arriverait le moment tant attendu des révélations.

Ils descendirent de cheval avec une grâce majestueuse. Leurs vêtements, aussi fins que de simples voiles, virevoltaient sur leurs épaules à cause de la force du vent. Ils étaient grands et d'une beauté sans pareil. Leurs membres fins, étaient, j'en étais sure, beaucoup plus puissants qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître. Ils étaient élancés et lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de nous pour nous proposer de les suivre à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment semblable à un palais immense aux pierres orangées, je pris l'ampleur de leur taille par rapport à la mienne.

C'est en me sentant aussi petit qu'une souris que je les suivis. Ils nous menèrent dans une salle impressionnante de par la richesse des fresques qui la constituait mais aussi de par la finesse des sculptures qui ornaient les coins de la pièce. En son centre se tenait une table immense en bois brut et aux chaises imposantes.

Lorsque nos regards se portèrent de nouveau sur eux, ils nous firent comprendre, sans bruit que nous devions nous asseoir.

Je n'étais pas très confiant quand à ce que nous allions découvrir, mais dès que nous fûmes tous assis et que l'un d'entre eux pris la parole, je compris alors que les révélations que nous allions avoir seraient d'une importance capitale pour la suite de notre voyage. Toujours main dans la main avec Bella, je lui ouvris mon esprit tout en écoutant ce qu'ils avaient à nous dire.

**Tout d'abord, permettaient moi de me présenter. Je m'appel Freyr,** dit un homme au regard impérial et à la chevelure châtain, longs et ondulés. Ses yeux, comme tous ceux qui nous encadraient étaient violets. **A mes cotés se tiennent Myria,** une grande blonde aux cheveux lisses et au regard hautain, **Iris**, une femme aux yeux pétillant et aux cheveux de bronze, **Kélian**, un homme au regard aussi charmeur qu'intelligent **et Maeglin**, au regard vif et lumineux.

Il s'arrêta un temps. Nous nous présentâmes alors tours à tours, Dahlia leurs raconta nos mésaventures, ou plutôt celles de Timy et d'Eyleen dont Bella m'avait remarquablement bien fait partagé les souvenirs. Puis, reprit d'une voix chantante :

- **Il y a des siècles de cela, alors que l'arbre dont vous avez admiré les couleurs tout à l'heure venait de naître de lui-même, une prophétie fut dévoilée. Elle annonçait l'arrivée de deux êtres hors du communs, unis par un lien éternel, que seul la mort pouvait sauver…**

_Ce chapitre est différent des précédents n'est ce pas ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop embrouillé, il a été plutôt difficile à écrire (plusieurs réécritures à mon actif) alors soyez indulgents, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. _

_J'espère pouvoir dès bientôt reposter plus souvent, écrire me manque… En attendant merci de m'avoir lu, et rendez vous au prochain chapitre._


	9. Chapitre 7 Prophétie

_Pardon Pardon pour ce retard de presque 20 jours. Comme vous vous en doutez sans doute, j'ai eu des exams (bac en l'occurrence) recemment et lorsque les épreuves se sont finies, de nouvelles idées de fictions ont envahi toute mon imagination._

_J'ai donc lancé deux fic'. Pour ceux qui seraient interessés: We Are Broken et Everybody is Changing que vous trouverez facilement sur mon profile._

_Bref trève de blabla, j'ai écrit ce chapitre différement des précédents. J'avais l'impression de tourner en bourrique avec les précédents et j'avais besoin de changements. _

_Donc voili voilou, Point De Vue de Renesmée... Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi nous revenons dans notre monde aussi vite._

_Chut j'en dis trop. Bonne lecture (et j'ai besoin de motivation pour continuer cette histoire alors 'faite exploser ma boite mail' comme le disent certaines de mes auteures de fanfic' préférées.)_

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

**Chapitre 7: Prophétie.**

POV Nessie.

J'étais fatiguée mais je ne voulais pas quitter les bras réconfortants de Nahuel. Jacob m'énervait de plus en plus et les choses allaient de mal en pis depuis quelques temps. Je crois que plus le temps passait, plus je me perdais dans mes sentiments. Nahuel, Jacob. Jacob, Nahuel. Je ne savais plus. Mon coeur appartenait aux deux je crois.

Le premier était comme moi. Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi, mais avec lui je me sentais moins seule, surtout depuis que mes parents étaient dans ce comas sans fn.

Avec le deuxième. Jacob. Notre lien tenait de celui qui se manifestait chez les _loups_ lorsqu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage la personne la plus apte à engendrer de beaux loups... Bref, lui m'aimait et je dois dire que je l'aimais aussi, mais peut etre plus comme un grand frère ces derniers temps. Il me cassait vraiment les pieds. Il me tappait sur le système avec ses crises de jalousie et je crois que cela me poussait encore plus dans les bras de Nahuel.

Ce triangle amoureux était fatiguant. Ma mère m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait vécu la même chose quelques temps avant ma naissance et que tout c'était arrangé avec son mariage et mon arrivée. Mais je ne pensais pas que j'étais prête pas pour ça. Pas encore.

Selon Carlisle, _Papi _comme il aimait à ce que je l'appel, mon lien avec Jacob était la preuve même que je pouvais consevoir à mon tour. Imaginez un peu ce que cela voudrait dire si je restais avec celui qui m'était destiné: des enfants mi vampires, mi humains, mi loups mais aussi éternels et ayant sans doute des dons d'exception. Je ne suis pas sure que les Volturis aprécient le mélange et la force qui se dégageraient de mes enfants.

Non, Je n'étais décidément pas prête pour cela. J'avais quoi? Sept ans? C'était bien tout... et pourtant je n'étais plus une gamine. En fait, j'avais grandi plus vite que la moyenne. Nahuel était comme moi. C'était grâce à lui que je me comprenais. Et c'était aussi pour cela que je l'aimais. J'étais maintenant figée dans la peau d'une jeune fille majeure. J'avais une mémoire de vampire et des rythmes de vie humains. De quoi rendre fou...

Je me levais. Il fallait que j'aille voir mes parents. Je n'en pouvais plus de les voir crispé dans un espace temps qui n'était pas le leur, dans une position qui ne changeait pas. Jamais leurs doigts ne faisaient de mouvements, jamais nous n'étions arrivés à les décoller.

Je les aimais tant si ils savaient... Et je m'en voulais aussi. Incroyablement.

J'étais assise dans le fauteil qui avait été installé pour moi, pour ne pas que je me fatigue à rester debout trop longtemps.

Je posais ma tête dans mes mains. Toutes ces préoccupations me donnaient le tournis. Il fallait que je boive (du sang.) J'allais aller me chercher une poche de sang que Carlisle avait toujours en réserve pour moi -Au cas où. Quand soudain un phénomène se produisit.

C'était effrayant.

Les yeux de mes parents d'ouvrirent subitement en même temps. Leurs pupilles étaient blanches. Vides. Commes si leurs âmes avaient quitté leurs corps pour un monde lointain...

J'avais la chair de poul mais me repris. Ils ne bougeaient pas... Toujours aussi rigides et froids que de la glace.

Les autres ont du entendre mon rythme cardiaque battre plus vite que la moyenne car la porte fermée de la pièce s'ouvrit soudain sur des visages anxieux. Quand ils virent les yeux ouverts de mes parents, je cru les voir plus pâles encore que leurs conditions ne le leurs permettaient.

Ils s'avançaient en douceur quand d'une même voix, des mots furent lachés dans la pièce. Papa et Maman parlaient d'une voix douce et clair mais mystique et ... lointaine.

_« Lorsque l'enfant de l'ombre et de la lumière aura grandit._

_Lorsque l'éternité et le passé seront liés,_

_Toutes les conditions seront alors réunies_

_Pour qu'à la fin de son ellipse_

_L'Astre Protecteur bon farceur_

_Réveil en deux âmes soeurs_

_Leurs vies à tout jamais enfouies._

_Un danger se tapis et_

_Si leur l'ultérieur destin venait à s'altérer_

_Leurs souvenirs seraient alors à jamais oubliés._

_De l'occultisme ils devront se méfier_

_La clé se trouve sous l'arbre éclairé_

_Lui seul sera à même de les retrouver_

_Et de les guider_

_Vers un avenir à nouveau lié._

_Ils devront se préparer à guerroyer_

_Car s'ils ne sont pas préparés, _

_Tout en sera changé._

_Et cela à tout jamais et pour l'éternité. »_

Puis, plus rien. Leurs yeux se fermèrent et ne bougèrent plus. Comme s'ils n'avient jamais bougés.

Cette prophétie... Parce que oui! S'en était bien une! Elle était adressée à mes parents. Ça c'était une certitude. Mais lorsqu'elle parlait de '_l'enfant de l'ombre et de la lumière_' c'était forcément à moi qu'elle faisait référence. Ma mère représentait autrefois la lumière. Elle était humaine et vivante. Et elle avait illuminé la vie de mon père qui lui représentait l'ombre. Il était froid de par sa condition vampirique. Mort aussi vu que son coeur ne battait plus. Il était l'ombre car il était chasseur et par la même: tueur. Pour finir, les vampires ne se présentaient pas au soleil... Bref première phrase comprise. Passons à la suite maintenant.

'_Lorsque l'éternité et le passé seront liés_'. Je ne comprenais pas. Nous étions immortels, mais pourquoi le passé? Peut être que cela avait un lien avec l'endroit où ils étaient. Peut etre qu'ils étaient revenus dans le passé? Mais pourquoi et comment? Non, je ne pouvais y croire. Peut etre que Carlisle pourrait m'éclairer...

_'Toutes les conditions seront alors réunies_

_Pour qu'à la fin de son ellipse_

_L'Astre Protecteur bon farceur_

_Réveil en deux âmes soeurs_

_Leurs vies à tout jamais enfouies.'_

Les conditions devaient être les deux premiers vers. Mais qu'était cet Astre Protecteur?

_« Carlisle? »_ Je dus le sortir de ses pensés car il me sembla le voir se détendre à l'entente de son prénom.

Il me fit signe de parler:

_« Cet Astre Protecteur... La prophétie dit qu'il fini une sorte d'éllipse. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse d'une comète ou de quelque chose de ce genre là?_

_« Possible oui. »_ Me répondit-il aprés un temps de réfléxion.

« _Je vais aller faire des recherches... »_

_« Non attend, j'ai une hypothèse... j'aimerais que tu l'entendes... »_ Il me fit un signe de la tête visant à m'encourager à continuer:

_« Se pourrait-il que le fait que je les touche au moment même où cette peut etre comète fini son tour, son orbite dans la voute céleste, soit en fait lié à cette prophétie? Peut-être que je ne suis pas vraiment responsable n'est ce pas? »_ Il me fit un 'Oui' de la tête.

Je continuais: _« Papa et Maman sont des âmes soeurs, mais serait-il possible que leurs âmes soient envoyées à des années, voir des siècles de nous? Je veux dire, si les vampires et les loups garous existent, alors pourquoi pas ce genre de choses? Et puis les phrases '**Réveil en deux âmes soeurs**_

_**Leurs vies à tout jamais enfouies.' **sont plutôt explicites non? »_

_« Jusque là je suis daccord avec toi Nessie. Cependant cette prophétie m'inquiète. Si ce qui est dit doit se réaliser alors non seulement ils sont en danger mais je crois que les choses pourraient être encore plus graves qu'elles ne semblent l'être. »_Me dit mon grand père d'un ton inquiet.

Je sentis une onde de calme et me sentis me détendre. Merci Jasper.

« _Cet arbre dont parle la prophétie doit avoir un rapport avec ce qu'ils sont en train de vivre. Cependant nous pouvons faire des recherches. Si comme tu le penses ils se sont retrouvés quelque part dans un passé antérieur, alors nous pourrions le trouver. Peut être pourrait-il nous éclairer? _»

« _Tu as raison Esmée, mais n'oublie pas qu'une guerre se profile. J'ai espoir qu'elle ne se passe pas dans notre monde... Mais rien ne nous en assure et nous devrions nous aussi nous y préparer... Au cas où... »_ Jasper... un de mes oncles les plus préoccupés par une guerre à venir.

Nous avions échappés de peu à celle contre les Volturis peu de temps auparavent... mais je doutais aujourd'hui que ce que nous ayons à affonter soit du même ordre. Sans doute une intuition... Cela dit, elle ne devait pas être mise au tapis. Quelque chose me disais que je n'avais pas tord.

« _Une guerre? Super! J'ai hate de brûler quelques têtes moi! »_

Des yeux noirs dévisagèrent soudainement Oncle Emmett. Toujours le mot pour rire. C'était sans doute pour détendre l'atmosphère...

_« Ben quoi? »_ Fit-il en prenant un air innocent. Je vis son clin d'oeil qui me fit rire doucement alors que Tante Rosalie lui frappait l'arrière du crane d'un geste exaspéré. « _Aïe! »_Ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à mes rires...

_« Emmett s'il te plait! »_

« _Pardon Carlisle. »_

Mais la réalité revenant toujours au galop, je repris mon sérieux en même temps que ma famille pour nous replonger dans un problème dont l'enjeu nous apparaissait de plus en plus dangeureux.

«_ Je vais aller faire des recherches avec Esmée sur les comètes et essayer de déterminer dans quel espace temps Edward et Bella ont été envoyés. _

_Rosalie et Emmett essayez de trouver des détails sur un arbre particulier, vieux, et qui aurait un rapport avec la lumière. Cherchez dans le monde entier je ne suis pas sur qu'il se trouve sur notre continent. _

_Jasper et Alice, concentrez vous sur d'éventuelles guerres, sur des conflits entre des êtres surnaturels, recherchez tout se que vous pouvez trouver. _

_Jacob, ta meute et toi devriez surveiller les environs, on n'est jamais trop prudents. _

_Nahuel et Nessie, veillez à rester toujours auprés de Bella et d'Edward. Peut être qu'avec ton don Nessie tu pourrais essayer de leurs communiquer tes pensées, des images. J'ai comme un doute, mais je crois qu'ils sont capables de les entendre, de les voir. Si jamais ils parlent encore, bougent ou font n'importe quoi qui pourrait être important, avertissez moi tout de suite._

_Bien. Je crois que nous avons du travail. Alors allons y. »_

Carlisle prenait les choses en mains. J'étais heureuse de rester avec mes parents. Je crois que de toute manière, rester loin d'eux m'aurait monter à la tête et j'aurais été incapable de réfléchir consciemment. Bien...

Essayons donc.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et pris la décision de poser mes doigts sur les tempes glacées de ma mère. Comme je m'y attendais elle ne réagit pas à mon contact. Puis, je déposais des images dans sa tête, avec l'espoir qu'elle les entende.

Maman, si tu savais à quel point tu me manques...

et je saissais. Une larme venais de couler aux coins de mes yeux que j'essayais à grande peine. Nahuel compris mon état et ne dis rien. Seul ses gestes parlaient. Il me comprenait. Lui aussi avait perdu sa mère. Bien sur d'une autre façon que la mienne, mais il considérait aujourd'hui Bella comme la sienne qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

J'appuya ma tête contre son torse et laissa mes larmes couler. J'avais de la peine à évacuer. J'avais mal. Très mal...

Mais j'étais rassuré. Ce qui se passait n'était pas de ma faute. Je n'avais été que l'instrument de la prophétie.

Mes larmes coulaient... Peu à peu, je me sentis mieu, capable de recommencer à patienter.

Je n'attendais qu'un signe de leur part pour savoir si ils m'entendaient. Et alors je pourrais communiquer avec eux. J'en avais tant envie... J'espérais seulement que cela marche...

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Alors, cela valait-il le peine d'attendre? _

_Rassurez vous, les vacances sont bien là et je suis toute dispo à vous écrire un maximum de chapitres avant la rentrée prochaine._

_A très bientôt et lachez moi vos impressions. _

_(Pas trop chamboulés par ce chapitre?)_


End file.
